A new Start
by Cullen-Madness101
Summary: Bella is a doctor looking for a new start. Carlisle is a single dad to a daughter called Alice 1 yr old and works at the same hospital as the one and only Dr.Cullen what happens when there lives meet. Newly Edited!
1. info for you all please read! :

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby! **

**Please don't skip this note :) **

Okay guys this isn't the first chapter of my story, I just wanted to let people know who are reading this story for the first time, that this story isn't in its original form, I started this story 10/31/09 with no beta and many mistakes and I mean many of the mistakes, which must of put people off.

This story is my first story I have placed up on here.

As I got into a few chapters I found my beta KianaBby and she came to my rescue with it and the mistakes become a lot less frequent, which was so better for anyone reading this story. But as I got further into the story my first chapters with all them mistakes so I decide I needed to edit my story and get rid of the errors and strange phrasing I did.

This story is now edited, and I hope for the better my friend of mine and my beta; have been a great help so thank you to them. :)

So even if you are a first time reader of the story or even a follower from the start thank you for reading it and putting up with my ways :)

I am carrying on with story I have not given up on it not one bit I am just making better improvements to make it easier to read for all the fanfic people. :)

Please still feel free to review my new edited chapters I answer all reviews :) to the people who have reviewed before thank you they were all great confidence boosts when I needed them and that people liked my story, they gave me great feed back on what everyone liked and the problems with my story so thank you all. :)

Now on with the info you need to know for the story promise its short after that long horrible boring note :)

I place all links for the story on my profile for my stories and I usually update on there if I need to tell my readers anything if I haven't updated in over a few weeks so keep a look out if I disappear on everyone :)

Thank you everyone so, so, much :)

Cullen–Madness101

Summary

Bella is a doctor and she wants a new start after a bad breakup, her work is her life and doesn't have time for love. When finding a new job in Forks, where she meets Dr, Carlisle Cullen, she soon finds herself questioning if work is all that she needs. Is Dr. Cullen the one to bring Bella out of her shell and make her see what she is missing in her life?

- Story is all human.

- All characters look pretty much the same as the film

- Rosalie (24) and Emmett (27) are married

- Carlisle (28) is Rosalie's brother

- Angela and Jasper ARE a couple

- Alice is only a little over a year old in this story

- Bella is 24

- Jasper is 26

- Angela and Jessica are 24 as well.

Thank you guys PM if you need to ask me anything I do not mind at all :) now the first chapter will be up next so don't worry. :)


	2. Chapter 1 New Start, New Place

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby! **

**Chapter 1: New Start, New Place**

CPOV

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep….

I hit the sleep on my alarm and made my way to my daughter's room. Walking into the nursery I find my beautiful daughter Alice and her pricing blue eyes looking up at me. Alice my beautiful 1 year old; I couldn't love her more. Everyone says she is a spitting image of me but I think she is mostly her mother; Tanya. As much as I hate Tanya for walking out on me and Alice when she was born; I still could never regret this beautiful child of mine.

As I looked over her cot she reached up for me to pick her up. "Come on baby girl lets get you some breakfast." I picked Alice up from her cot and took her to the changing mat and got her ready for the day. After getting her ready I took her down for her breakfast where on the way down she started to play with my hair.

_I should really think about getting it cut. My hair isn't long by any means but it's getting unruly for my liking._

Setting her down into her play pen, I started to get my breakfast ready as I heated up Alice's bottle. Once I put my toast on the table and checked that Alice's bottle wasn't to hot I picked her up and cradled her with her bottle. Once Alice had finished I noticed that it was 7:00am I realised that my sister Rosalie would be by to pick Alice up so I could go to work and not have to worry about my baby girl.

Not long after I had finished my breakfast and had the baby bag ready for the day, I heard the front door go; I knew it was Rose coming to get Alice from me for the day.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Me and Rose always had a rocky relationship but we still loved each other.

"Hi Carlisle, yeah I am good thank you and how is my little niece doing? Huh?" Always the first question I get, Emmett and Rose haven't had kids yet, but they will be great parents when they do.

"Yeah she is doing fine her bag is together, she just had her bottle a little while ago, I have…" Rose soon cut me off. "Carlisle we will be fine stop worrying go to work I know by now what the routine is. It's like any other day when I take her" Rose said with a smile. I laughed "Thank you Rosie, I will see you at 8pm, but I will call you if any emergency comes up but I will see if I can get off early." I hated it when Rose had her for two long; it makes me feel I am taking advantage of their help when it comes help and me juggling my busy work schedule. But Rose always tells' me I am being stupid.

"Don't worry so much Carlisle, me and Emmett will be fine. Now get going before you are late for work." I kissed Alice goodbye before I left rushing out the door.

BPOV

I woke up with a jolt; I heard my bloody alarm going off.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

I reached my arm out and hit it with the frustration I was feeling of waking up so early. But I soon remembered I am starting at my new job today; at Forks general hospital.

Jumping out of bed I made my way over to the bathroom for my morning shower. As I felt the warm water hit my body, I felt the stress leave my body. Once I had my shower I was trying to figure out what I was going to wear for my new day. Looking through my wardrobe, I decided just to go for something smart but not to over the top. I picked a light blue blouse and pinstripe trousers with my small kitten heeled shoes.

As I got ready I thought over the reasons why I really needed this new start away from the city to work. Coming back to this little town was the thing I needed. _Yeah keep telling yourself that._

Once I was ready I made my way to my car, through out the drive my thoughts were alive, and I soon gave up trying to make sense of anything. I soon found myself parked outside my new job. I already saw the difference; this hospital was only slightly smaller, but so much more quieter. Making my way up to the entrance, I saw the main reception desk. A girl round about my age was sitting there filing her nails not worried about what was going on around her. As I stood in front of the desk waiting for her to notice me, she had a name tag on, reading it closely it said Jessica.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, I heard he sigh slightly out of boredom but looked up at me. "Hello, my name is Dr. Isabella Swan; I am the new doctor that is starting today." I tried to show in my voice that I was confident not the nerves that were making my stomach flutter. She looked me up and down, like she was sizing me up, thinking I was her new competition. _If only she knew, I wasn't interested in a relationship; I just wanted to settle in to my new job without any problems_.

With a sickly sweet smile she said "Oh yes, Dr. Swan nice to meet you. My name is Jessica and if you need anything just let me. This is your new ID card this will stop you having any problems. You need to ask your receptionist on your ward for certain forms for you to fill in then have them done by the end of the day." And after anther 20 minutes of rambling she finally said that my office is on the ward 4 on level 5, saying that Dr. Bennett will be there to meet me to start the day.

I made my way up to the ward thinking over the time I met Dr. Bennett he was going to be my new boss, he wasn't the top dog of the hospital but I knew he was well respected. I have only met him a few times; he was the one that helped me get this job here and gave me my interview. He was a fairly nice man even tempered, he was a lot older than me and been a doctor for many years. He had to be in around his 50's and he was well liked through the hospital and very well known in the medical field.

When I finally got to the ward I noticed a young brown headed girl sitting at the main desk answering phone calls. I wasn't going to be able to find my office on my own I knew I would have to bother her. As I walked up to her she placed her hand up to me signalling for me to wait a few minutes with a small smile on her face to show that she wasn't being rude. When she finished with the phone and then the writing down some information; she then blew out a quick breathe and looked up at me with a nicer smile than Jessica did making me feel at ease around her straight away.

"Hi, I am Dr. Isabella Swan, I am staring here today and I was told to come here….." she then cut me off by turning round and picking up a file from the back shelf, she came back to me handing me the file with my name on it.

She smiled at me. "Welcome Dr. Swan, my name is Angela Green I am your secretary it lovely to finally meet you, everyone has been anticipating your arrival. I will show you to your office now and if you need anything just press "number 9" on the phone and you will be patched through to me.

I liked her already; she was efficient and knew how to make someone comfortable around her. "Thank you that's very kind but if you just direct me I can find it on my own?" I really didn't want to take her away from her desk.

"Nonsense don't worry it is only up here on the left now and I think Dr. Bennett is just went in there now to meet you." She walked around her desk and led me up the ward halls, and through a set of double doors. "The file you have is just paper work you will need to finish filling out by the end of the day. I have filled in some numbers and a little bit of main information you will need in already you might want to take and note of it. Just hand it back to me whenever you can." She smiled sweetly I hadn't even realised we were outside my new office. My name sat proudly to the door in a new shiny plate. She knocked the door and I heard a man's voice that sounded like Dr. Bennett telling me to come in; I took a deep breathe and made my way in. Even though it's my office it was still out of politeness.

"Oh Dr. Swan so lovely to see you again, well this is your new office I am sure you have been over loaded with information would you like to get your white coat and I will introduce you to the doctors you will be working with on your new ward?" he was truly a jolly old man, but straight to the point.

I didn't even need to think about my answer I wanted to start treating straight away I place the file on my desk for later, and grabbed my white coat. I turned and smiled at him. "Lead the way Dr. Bennett." He chucked telling me to call him John.

I smiled at him. "Well then call me Bella"

With a laugh he said "Very well Bella, should we now make our way onto the ward?" he said while waving to the door.

I felt giddy. "Yes I think we should" I said with a smile.

As we made our way along the ward I couldn't get the words from my head. _My Ward! My new start is finally and truly here._

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review, I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	3. Chapter 2 The Voice

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby! **

**Chapter 2: The Voice **

BPOV

After John had showed me everything he could and explained anything I would need to know he introduced me to one of the nurses called Jasper Whitlock to help me in if I needed anything and show me the ropes fully around the ward. After getting to know my colleagues, Jasper and even the patients I could tell I was going to like being back here. During my rotations of my new patients I saw Dr. Mike Newton, who is another main doctor who will be working with me; downside to him I think he takes No as a yes. He may think his flirting is very flattering but he gives me the creeps, he looks at me he like he is undressing me on the spot. I also met Dr. Taylor Crowley; he wasn't to bad he seemed to be a little more switched on, and a little less pushy than Mike.

I went back to the nurses' station to see who my next patient was going to be, I looked at the file and noticed she was a little 8 year old girl called Leanne. Reading her notes, it said she is terminally ill with leukaemia, she was in remission for a few months but it has come back, as there was nothing we could do this time we were trying to keep her more comfortable and let her have the time as a little girl of what she has left.

I closed her file and made my way over to bed 6. I walked over to her and I noticed a lady sitting next to her which must be her mother. When I reached them I gave them a small warm smile to place them at ease I was after all a new doctor to them and they didn't know me yet. "Hello my name is Dr. Swan, but you can call me Bella and how are you today Leanne?" I shook her mums hand and also Leanne's.

She looked a little shy around me, but gave me a small smile and whispered "I'm ok thank you." I noticed Jasper had come over to help me with assessing and changing her fluids and any dressings that needed doing he gave us all a smile. Leanne brightened a little when she saw a familiar face.

"I see that you are just back in for a check up and a change of dressing, and a few other things. Would it be okay if me and Jasper to do it, I know I am new and not your original doctor but I would like to help, but I would like your opinion first?"

Leanne and her mum had both agreed, so me and Jasper spent the next half hour taking our time, making sure she was in a fit state, because with all the medications she has, she is more susceptible to getting infections. By the end of half hour she was more relaxed around me and I found she was quite the talkative little girl.

When I had gone back to the nurse's station I handed her Leanne's notes so she could discharge her and collect her medications for the rest of the week. I had a five minute break and looked over the rest of the patients I would have, Jasper then came over to hand me a few notes I needed and sat with me for a few minutes getting to know his new boss. "Dr. Swan, how are you settling in then?" he was so calming he was easy to get on with.

"I am doing great thank you Jasper and call me Bella please everyone does." He nodded agreeing that he would.

He smiled "So is it right that you transferred from Seattle hospital to here? I not gossiping or anything just I was really curious, that I such a more high profile hospital to come here that's all." He seemed a little nervous about asking I didn't mind, I would only give a basic answer anyway.

"Know I don't really mind, just it didn't work out there and I needed a fresh start." I smiled slightly at him so show he hadn't offended me in by asking.

"Also I just wanted to say you did really well with Leanne, she can be a little difficult with people, well I wouldn't blame her to be honest but she was really comfortable with you."

I laughed lightly but my blush gave me away, it was a nice thing to say. "Sucking up to the boss?" I said in a joking voice, teasing him.

He laughed back "Now why would I do that? Well maybe just slightly." He had a grim snile on his face, I laughed along with him I saw that I would find him an easy person to work with.

We got back to work then I only had one patient that had serious injuries and needed to have surgery, once I had him transferred I had noticed it was time for my first shift to end. I am a surgeon but, I preferred to be on the wards working I found my stride working on the wards than the theatre even though I am an accomplished surgeon.

Just before my shift ended I found the time to fill out my forms Angela had given me. I had to give Angela some case files that were being transferred to either different ward, surgeries of even hospitals so I took them with me as I was getting ready to leave. Carrying around 10 thick files I managed to lock my office door and head my way to the main desk. As I was walking through the ward hallway, I contemplated on my first day.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor looking up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

CPOV

I had a busy morning so far and now I had to make my way to level 5. I was contemplating over the time Tanya told me she was pregnant.

_Flashback._

_I was in my office finishing off some files, I heard Tanya call me. _"_Carlisle, can I talk to for a moment?"__ Something was off with her voice it was telling me something was wrong._

_I walked down the stairs to the living room, and I saw Tanya sitting there leaning forward on the knees with her hands clasped together. _

_I sat down next to her and placed my hand on the bottom of her back and rubbed soothing circles. "Hey honey, what's up?" _

_She moved out of my grasp away from me, I pulled my hand back while I looked at her in confusion. She looked hesitant when she turned to look at me; the next words she said made my day. __"Umm, Carlisle I am… I'm… I'm pregnant." I knew at them words my face lit up like a Christmas tree all I have ever wanted was a child a wife for me to look after. But Tanya's next words almost killed me; it was not what I expected far from it._

"_But Carlisle I don't want this baby we aren't right for each other I don't want to be a mother, I never have wanted to be." She stood up and went upstairs I sat there on the sofa for what seemed like hours, I wanted this child more than anything. _

_End Flashback. _

Going back over and over her words through my head, it showed me that we weren't right for each other, I loved her dearly over our two years together but I just couldn't understand why she didn't want our baby. We were in a good place we had what we needed to make it work but I guess we just ran our course.

I told her that I didn't want her to get rid of our child that it was apart of me I just couldn't let her do it. I spent a week trying to work together, seeing if we could work it out we couldn't of course. But we did come to the agreement were she would carry the baby and then sign her rights away and I would take the baby. I said thank you to her I couldn't believe she would agree to do it, she officially moved in with me for the next 9 months or so.

We argued a lot through out but in the end it was worth it when I saw my little girl be born, I thought then Tanya would want to be apart of her life I wouldn't of cared if she did I wanted my daughter to have a mother, but she was adamant she didn't want a baby.

I gave Tanya a month to decide if she wanted to be apart of our daughters life and she didn't of course, so I got all the forms up together for Tanya to sign. She signed them and moved out within the month of my baby girl being home.

I decide for a new start with my daughter Alice May Cullen and she made the way into the world on the 2nd of November 2009. She is the best child I could ask for.

I saw soon bought out of my inner ramblings when I hit something, I thought I hit the door but soon realised when I looked down I saw the most beautiful brown eyed women I have ever seen.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn't even paying attention, are you hurt?"

A/N – Edited – feel free to review, I answer all reviews :) Remember links on my profile.


	4. Chapter 3 Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 3: Blue Eyes**

CPOV

Looking into these beautiful chocolate brown orbs. I couldn't look away but forced myself to I took her in looking at her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. W_hat, were the hell did that thought come from?_

Don't get me wrong I notice women but she has really made me stop and look. But right now she was on her back on the floor looking up at me like she was caught in headlights. I quickly bent down onto my knees beside her and help her sit up. She shook her head slightly. I was worried now that this beautiful creature had got hurt. "I am so sorry are you okay?"

"Errr, yeah I'm fine and don't worry I am the one that's sorry, it was my fault I should have been looking where I was going. I am such a klutz. Oh I am sorry are you ok? I bumped into you fairly hard?" As she said that she went a delicious shade of red, which made my thoughts go completely inappropriate. She started to pick up her files and keep her eyes adverted as the blush disappeared.

I started to help her after all I did make her fall and other than my mama brought me up with manners. As I helped I noticed her ID card fall forward slightly as she leant over a little more to reach a file. It read Dr. Isabella Swan_._

_Ah__so this is the new doctor starting today Dr. Isabella Swan that name suits her perfectly. Okay rein your thoughts in there Carlisle, you just knocked her over, deal with that first._

As we finished picking everything up I found I didn't really want to stop talking to her or move away from any type if contact with her. I placed my hand out carefully to introduce myself to her "Carlisle Cullen, so you must be the new doctor everyone is talking about." When she placed her small palm into mine, I didn't want to let go, she looked a little shocked but soon covered her expression with a small blush and smile.

_Something is telling me she blushes a lot, Carlisle stop she is right in front of you._

"Oh hello, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." The faint smile was still there she, hugged her files to her slightly, and looked down, with the smile still in place.

BPOV

I felt my back hit the ground, I soon found myself being lost in the deep blue eyes of this Greek God, and his gorgeous blue eyes looking at them looked like he could see right through to my soul. He had longish blonde hair that slightly fell into his face, from what I could tell with not even looking at him properly he was in great shape. I saw him talking to me, he helped me sit up. With him so close to me, I had to make myself busy.

_With him being so close I wanted to jump him, this man is gorgeous_.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of my thoughts I don't need a man and I am keeping it that way.

I gave him an answer quickly he looked so panicked. "Errr, yeah I'm fine and don't worry I am the one that's sorry, it was my fault I should have been looking where I was going. I am such a klutz. Oh I am sorry are you ok? I bumped into you fairly hard?"

Oh _god there is something I would like to make hard_. Oh god did I just think that shit_. Stop thinking that type of stuff, BIG NO NO Bella_.

He started to help me pick my files up, the closer he was, my thoughts got worse. He started to introduce himself to me. His husky, sexy voice made me blush ten shades of red. He was all man. He offered me his hand, I really didn't want to be rude to him, and to be honest I wanted to at least touch something of him.

_OH MY GOD BELLA GET A GRIP._ I berated myself.

I felt myself blush still but I felt myself give a small smile I felt so comfortable around him. I gave a shaky reply to him "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." He scent was surrounding me.

I hugged my file slightly, the blush was starting to fade a little. "Well Bella it was lovely to meet you and I hope you find working at Forks Hospital an experience and worth coming here."

With a smile I replied "Thank you, yes it's lovely to be working here and to be back." Not many people here really remembered me as I wasn't here for long. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "I am sorry but I have to go now my shift is finished and I have to finish un-packing."

He gave me the most panty dropping smile I have seen in a while. "Yes mine is finished too I just have to drop of some files and check on a patient or two very quickly, well it was lovely to meet you Bella." And with his smile he walked off.

I watched his retreating form slightly I smiled, there was something Carlisle Cullen that seemed to jump out at me and that shocked me the most I don't need anyone, but something was telling me to go with my gut feelings on him. Shaking my head I carried on walking to the main desk. When I reached Angela I passed her my forms, and then gave her my files for transfer. "Goodnight Angela, thank you for all of your help today I will see you tomorrow."

She looked up and said with a bright smile, I knew we were deffiently going to get on fine. "No that's fine it's my job, have a good evening and yes I will see you tomorrow Dr. Swan."

"Please call me Bella, Dr. Swan or Isabella is to formal for my liking." I smiled at her so show no harm done.

She smiled sweetly back at me. I am coming to like Angela she seems so sweet. "Umm, okay Bella thank you." She replied back un-certainly but she showed me she didn't mind. I made my way through the main entrance; I passed the main desk it looked like Jessica was flirting with some guy.

I rolled my eyes, when I had finally reached my car, I placed my medical bag in the back and climbed in my drivers side. As I drove home I thought about the day and what it was like to be back here. I parked onto my drive way, I still hadn't cleared the rest of my moving boxes out of my garage yet. My new home was completely different from my old flat; my house is a two bed room and en suite in the master bed room. It's not what you would call a big house but it suited me just fine. As I got in, I placed my medical bag down with my keys I went to the kitchen, I looked around a little and pondered what I was going to have for tea; I decided to go for some left over curry from last night in the microwave.

I check all my messages and got into some lounge gear. After finishing dinner I found I was too tired to even bother to un-pack; I decided just to have a early night. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, I found myself drifting off with a smile on my face, which I haven't done in years. I soon found my dreams flooded with a certain blonde doctor in ways that should be illegal.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them. :) Remember links on my profile.


	5. Chapter 4 Daddy Time And The File Mistak

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 4: Daddy time and the file mistake**

CPOV

Walking away I could feel this pull that was telling me to go back not out of fear just that I didn't want to be away from her. Walking down to the ward I dropped off the files for the patients that are transferring down here. Just as I was about to leave I bumped into Jasper. I have known Jasper for so long now, he and Angela are Alice's godparents, and they have always been another set of family to the both of us.

"Hey Carlisle how are you and my little goddaughter?" he said to me with a big smile, Jasper was like a personal calming station, anyone would feel relaxed around him.

"Hey Jazz, yeah me and Alice are good thank you. She is still full of life. How are you and Angela? I haven't seen the both of you in a while." Jasper and Angela have been together for a good few years now and I think they are perfect for each other. Jasper was just about to go through med school for his nurses training when they met. They haven't looked back since.

"Oh yeah me and Angela are really good thank you, Oh have you met Dr. Swan yet?" Jasper asked me, I felt he had something up his sleeve, this is the downside to him hanging out with Emmett; you can pick up bad habits if you are not careful.

"Yeah I did actually; just a moment ago. She seems to be very nice, do you know where she came from?" I just wanted to find so much about her, she was more than just looks and I wanted to find all the other things about her. I have never really thought about dating or anything; yes there were many times were Rosalie had tried to set me up, but very few reacted well when they found out I had a daughter. Don't get me wrong sometimes some are okay with it but as soon as they meet Alice they get uncomfortable; well actually that could be Alice in were anytime they would pick her up she would throw a fit. So they mostly run a mile in the other direction.

Jasper smiled smugly at me, even though there was know reason too. "I think she came from Seattle, it was something like to do with her contract and she wanted a change, so came here when the offer came up, she took it. Umm, I am really sorry Carlisle I have to go and finish my shift then I am off. You need to come round sometime has been ages and bring Alice. Angela has been begging me for you to bring her round." He said with a laughed.

I shook my head slightly, Angela always had a weak spot for Alice well I have yet to meet someone that doesn't. "Yeah I'm sure Jasper we will sort something out. Speaking of finishing shifts I have to get going need to pick Alice up from Rosalie." Shaking his hand I made my way to my office on the 3rd floor to get my things together, my shift doesn't start till the afternoon tomorrow.

Going down to my Mercedes I went straight to Rosalie's and Emmett's to pick up Alice usually I would go home and wait for Rosalie to bring Alice to me but I just wanted to get my little girl; I had missed her so much today, I haven't had much time with her lately. Making my way up Rose's drive way I knocked on the door. It didn't take too long to find myself picked up off the floor in to Emmett's signature bear hugs. Looking at Emmett you would think he is huge and be scared to even think about starting a fight with him; but at heart he is a big old teddy bear of a man.

"Emmett …can't…can't breathe." I heard him say "Opps" and dropped me back onto the ground with my feet standing perfectly as I got my breathe back.

Emmett has a thing about not knowing how loud he is being and soon practically made me deaf. "Carlisle my dear, dear, brother in-law it's good to see you dude." As soon as he was this loud I knew Rose was going to give him hell; and know time like the present she came down glaring daggers at him.

"Emmett you fool I just got Alice Settled." she shook her head slightly at him; she soon smiled when she noticed me standing at Emmett's side. "Hey Carlisle I told you I would bring her to you." She said to me as she came down the stairs with a smile and a hug. Me and Rose are close but we do have our times when we don't get on but the downside is she can hold a grudge for a while.

"No it's fine Rose I promise I would try and get done early and I did. Anyway I wanted to make it easier on you and Em. You have had to have her all day while I worked, gives you to a break when I come and get her. You do way too much for me and Alice as it is."

"Don't be so silly Carlisle of course we do a lot for the both of you. You both are our family, and we love having her here and anyway you are my brother and she is my niece we are family of course I want to help out." She exclaimed shaking her head like it was stupid to even say such a thing. She had a smile on her face to show me she was joking. Rose was a great person ruff around the edges, but once you get to know her you see the real person she really is.

"But Oh well, I have just finished giving her a bottle, let me finish getting her bag together and I will bring her down, I will be just 10 minutes why don't you too catch up." Rose said gesturing to me and Emmett and walking up the stairs. Rose and Emmett have been married to each other just after high school, our parents thought it was very young for Rose to get married but they couldn't do anything about it, Rose put her foot down with them saying it was her choice and all I say when Rose is angry you don't cross her. I think our parents didn't like it that Rose had gotten married before me and I was the one with a baby out of marriage.

Emmett dragged me out of my inner ramblings. "Come on the games on." Emmett said gesturing to the couch.

"So tell me my dear brother, how have you been? Have you finally met anyone new yet?" Emmett is never very subtle when asking something, he is straight to the point, 'no bullshit' type of person.

"No I haven't met anyone yet Emmett, you ask me that question all the time when you see me." I say with a laugh, he gave me a strange look and was about to say something when I cut him off. "I don't need anyone Emmett I have Alice to look after she's all I need, anyway most women don't like the fact I have a baby with someone else. It can make some women feel very uncomfortable."

"Yeah but it isn't like you are with that complete bitch…" I winched a little but Emmett kept going. "…of a women who has know right to call herself is Alice's mother let alone carry that child in her, any women anyone would be glad to be a mum to that kid, she is beautiful child..." Emmett was going to carry on with the 'slagging' match but I wasn't in the mood today to talk about Tanya.

"Emmett, look I know you mean well and I don't like Tanya much as much as the next person but I refuse to bad mouth her, she gave me Alice even though she didn't want her, she agreed to carry her and then give her to me. She must to have some sort of heart for her to do that for me. Tanya never was a mother figure or type now that I look back on it, but I wanted to let Alice to have a chance of a life, but yes I know if someone wants to be a mother to Alice and I think she is right then, yes, okay, I will start looking for someone, but I don't feel the need to look I am happy I don't feel the need for anyone at the moment. Alice and I are just fine on our own." Well that's what I tell myself.

"Emmett please say that you were not just bugging Carlisle about finding someone?" Rose said as she came down the stairs with Alice. Rose is just as bad as Emmett when it came to me meeting someone till I told her to stop. "If he wants help with finding someone, he will come to us." Not likely... not that they didn't know that. Rose came up to me with Alice squirming in her arms as she spotted me.

I heard Emmett mutter a 'sorry' to me.

I smile slightly at him as I take Alice into my arms. "Its fine Em, don't worry, I know you mean well." When Alice settled into my arms, she smiled as me and snuggled her head into my neck with a little giggle. Place a small kiss to the crown of her head.

"Hey baby girl you ready to go home?." I asked quietly. She giggles and nods her head. She doesn't really understand what I said but it's always good to talk to her still.

I said goodbye to Emmett, Rose carried the baby bag for me as I had Alice. When we reached it I noticed Alice was dropping of to sleep, I managed to place her into the car seat without disturbing her to much. I closed her door quietly and placed the baby bag in the boot of my Mercedes; I said my goodbye to Rosalie and gave her a quick hug.

When I got in the drivers side I looked into the mirror and had a look at Alice, she was asleep or what looked like she was not far away from a deep sleep. "Won't be long before we are home baby girl." I said to Alice quietly. The best thing is I don't live long from Rose or the hospital.

Once we got home, I needed to give Alice a bath and her being asleep was going to make it difficult, when ever you wake Alice she gets cranky. Bathing her while she is cranky going to mean I am going to get covered in bath water.

I gently woke Alice up "Come on baby girl need to get ready for bed, but you need a bath first."

When I got in the bath room I moved Alice to my hip as I placed the towel down. With a lot of practice I can do this with out anything major going wrong. I knelt down to the towel and moved Alice onto her back and on the towel. She was already starting to move around making small whining noises. I gently placed my hand hovering over her belly to make sure she didn't move as I ran the bath.

As the bath was running, I un dressed Alice, it took longer than usual with her moving about and trying to get away every second. "Come on Alice, give daddy a break, once the bath is over you can go back to sleep." She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes, like I was crazy, she suddenly started to giggle. "Yeah I know honey, daddy is crazy." She didn't know what I was saying but it kept her happy. I managed to get her undressed and placed in the bath. I started to bathe her and play with her. The down side to Alice when cranky she tends to lose patients; tonight it was with her toys she didn't want to play with them or co operate. "Okay, baby girl you win, come on lets get you to bed." I made sure that the clean towel I had placed on the floor was okay. I leant over the bath and picked Alice up. I clutched her to me; my shirt was already ruined no point in worrying about it now. I leant over and placed her down onto the towel.

I dried her off with a spare baby towel I had in the bath room, after she was dry I wrapped her up and took her to my room. I placed her in the middle of my bed and placed the pillows along each side of the bed just in case. I went over to my drawer were I had a baby grow for her, when I came back to the bed I noticed her dropping off to sleep. I got her dressed quickly enough not to wake her. Picking her up and keeping her tight against my chest I made my way to her nursery; _which thanks to doing a bit of work is now got an adjoining door to my room. _Giving her a kiss on the head I say "Goodnight baby girl". Once she was settled in her cot and I had clean up her nursery from this morning I decided I should follow Alice's example and go to bed as well.

I did my nightly routine and got ready for bed, I decide I needed to check my emails and any phone messages I might need. Once that is done I decided to go to sleep. During my night of dreams I noticed as certain brunette doctor evades my sleep.

BPOV

I woke up earlier than I usually would of, I couldn't get to sleep, my thoughts were running in all directions. I needed to get rid of some energy and have time to think. So I decided to go for a morning run and see what has changed since I was a girl. I ran down to the local park there wasn't much change any were maybe a few new shops that was about it. After 'bout 45 minutes I noticed I better get back before I don't have time to get to work. Once home I jump into the shower, I let the water hit my skin letting my muscles relax, quickly noticing I am starting to be running late, I raced to my wardrobe with out hurting myself which was surprising, I grabbed my pinstripe suit and a red top. I decide I looked presentable enough I ran down the stairs and grabbed a quick piece of toast and running out the door.

As I got to the hospital I realised that I have made it. When I got to the ward my pager was already beeping, I ran past Jasper and Angela with a quick "Good morning", I got to my office and placed my things down, I grabbed my 'white lab' coat and ran to the patient that needed me.

Once the problem was solved I found I needed my morning coffee I made my way to my office. I placed myself in my chair; in a very un-lady like fashion. I noticed there was a coffee already sitting there for me. I bought the steaming hot coffee to my lips and sipped. _Bloody wonderful, just what I needed_. I placed my coffee down and started to look through all my files, Mrs Drake, Mr Travis, Miss Walkins… Miss… I stopped and looked and I noticed that the file wasn't mine. I looked at the name of the patient and then the doctor's name that was sitting bold in the top corner of the file. 

I needed to make sure that the patients notes got back to the rightful doctor. I picked my file up and went down to the hallway to Angela, I locked my office door; _hey you never know who would go snooping around, anyway my personal medical bag was in there, most doctors have one_.

When I got closer to the main desk on my ward I noticed the girl who I met yesterday was there, Jessica I think her name was_. What can't expect me to remember everyone's name on the second day. _

Angela noticed me coming over to them. "Good morning, Dr Swan, how are you today?" Angela said with a genuine smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Moring Angela. Yes I am fine thank you, but I told you to call me Bella." I said with a fond smile. "Umm, there seems to be a mistake, somebody has given me Dr. Cullen's patient file and I was wondering were his office is so I could take it to him." From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica's face light up when I said Dr. Cullen's name. _Oh how wonderful, someone has a crush. _

Angela was about to answer for me when I think Jessica interrupted her saying "Oh don't worry Dr. Swan, I will take it to him it saves you having too."

"No thank you, umm Jessica is it?" she nodded to me looking a little angry. "I will do it, sorry I am new here and I don't know that many people yet to be able to give you a patient's file and just let you take it somewhere. As seeing that's its Dr. Cullen's file I don't want it to get lost, as I wouldn't want mine to be lost." I had to add that little bit to see how she would react. She gave me a snide smile and was about to say something when Angela gave her a look to make sure she stayed quite.

"That's fine Bella I understand his office is down on the 3rd floor and if you go to the main desk Oliver is on today and if you ask where his office is he will tell." Angela told me with a smile. "But, Dr. Cullen won't be in till 12 o'clock today so you can take it after that to make sure it gets to him."

"Thank You Angela, I think I can take it down on my lunch break it's at one, so I can make sure it goes to him." I was about to walk away when I remembered something "Oh and thank you for the coffee Angela" I gave her a smile and made my way back to my office. I locked the file into my draw to make sure it doesn't go any where. I made my way back on to my ward, I heard my name being called and a few nurses run to a patient I took and deep breath and set to my work, it looked like it was going to be a busy day.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them. :) Remember links on my profile.


	6. Chapter 5 Bad Thoughts

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 5: Bad Thoughts **

CPOV

I woke up this morning around 6:00am; which meant it wouldn't be long before Alice will get up as well, she is an early riser like me. I picked up the baby monitor and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't want to not hear Alice when she woke up; I put the monitor to one side. Its very unlikely for Alice to cry she is always seems to be quiet and happy baby.

I made my way over to the shower while still yawning. Even working the grave yard shifts and the early morning shifts; it takes me a while to get my bearings together for the day.

I turned on the shower and allowed the shower heads to warm up. After stripping down I went around the glass blocked walls. I stepped under the water and allowed the warm water take any tension away from my body.

Enjoying the feeling of the water my body but I knew Alice would be up soon and I decided to get ready. I turned the showers heads off and made my way over to the ledge at the other end of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and placed the smaller one around my neck; I started to rub my hair down with the one around my neck while I made my way into my room.

I quickly dried off and got my jeans and top on, I didn't really think I was going any were so I stayed bear foot. Alice still wasn't awake yet so it gave me time to re make up my bed and clean my room; I placed the dirty cloths in the hamper for later washing. I noticed the baby monitor light move a bit, maybe Alice was awake all ready.

I made my way into the nursery; I looked over the cot bars to see my baby rubbing her eyes with her little fits. When she spotted me looking at her she gave me a half smile and yawn; she lifted her arms up to me signalling she wanted me to pick her up.

I couldn't deny that little girl anything and reached down to her. I pulled her up into my arms. "Morning baby girl, did you have a good sleep?" I gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

Taking her to the changing table I got her into her outfit for the day; she was still waking up so she didn't really make a fuss, about being changed. Making our way down the stairs I made sure that the baby gates were closed. Alice had a thing for getting into trouble at the moment. I placed Alice in her play pen, and put some of her morning cartoons on. This morning was really the only day of the week were I got to spend some father daughter time with her; so I make the most of the time I get with her.

Making sure Alice was content I went to get our breakfast ready. As I was making Alice's bottle up I found my mind wondering to the first time I saw her in the little pink blanket at the hospital nursery.

_Flashback_

_I was making my way down to the nursery to see my daughter in the nursery, I had just come from seeing Tanya was okay but she didn't really say anything just signed the papers and told me to go. She showed no feeling at all when she sighed the papers. I wanted her to change her mind and want to see our daughter but she wouldn't. _

_I reached the big window that showed into the hospital nursery, I leaned slightly over and saw all the bundles of pink and blue. I saw one of the midwives's feeding a bundle of blue, when she spotted me she smiled and placed the baby back in the small cot. _

_She made her way over to the door of the nursery. "Dr. Cullen isn't it?" she gave me a small smile. _

_I turned my head to her and gave her a smile. "Yes but please call me Carlisle, I am off duty." I said with a small laugh and quite sigh. I looked back over through the window looking around all the small 'New Borns'. _

"_Okay Carlisle" she hesitated slightly "Umm, was there anything I could do for you? Is there a baby you need to see?" Ah she must not know I just had a daughter; well not physically myself._

_I felt a smile come to my tied looking face. "Yes my daughter." _

_She gave a surprised look. "Oh my…oh sorry really… umm…I shouldn't do this but would you like to do come in and hold her?" I nodded, people are aloud in to see the babies but they try to keep the number very low cause of the germs babies can pick up, but I had all my shots so I was okay to go in. _

_I went to the sink and washed my hands, I noticed the nurse went and looked over at one of the charts. "The mothers name is __Denali." _

_The nurse turned startled slightly, I gave her an apologetic smile when she looked at me. "Ah yes Denali baby… she is cot 15." She looked over a few cot numbers "Ah and here she is." The nurse picked the pink bundle up in to her arms carefully; I slowly made my way over to her._

"_So this is your baby girl, she is very beautiful." the midwife gave me a small smile and looked down at my girl. "Would you like to hold her?" when I was close to the pair, I looked up at her and nodded my head. I was still in shock that my little girl was here, it seemed not so long ago Tanya told me she was pregnant. _

_The midwife supported my babies head while she handed her over to me I cradled my arms so I could hold her without endangering her fragile body. I smiled down at my beautiful daughter; I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _

"_Have you or your girlfriend thought of a name?" I didn't correct her on the mistake about Tanya I did not want to explain about the drama of that. _

_I just answered her with a nod. "Alice May Cullen" my baby girl eyes opened up at me, I sucked in a small breathe she had my ice blue eyes. She looked at me with curiosity. _

"_That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby, here I will make a tag up for her." The nurse moved around the two of us, to find the hospital tag. I looked at my baby girl. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy." _

_End flashback _

By this time we had finished our breakfast, I placed Alice in her pen again while I cleaned up. Until work I decided to play with Alice; just devoting more time with her before I had to leave her for the rest of the day. I found lately looking back over my hours I haven't had much time with her, I needed to make more time for her I been too busy these past few weeks; I have missed her.

When it came to 11:00 I realised that I should start to get ready for work and make Alice's baby bag up. It was time for Alice's nap anyway so I placed her down in the bassinet in my room so I could keep an eye on her, after putting her down I got ready for work.

Today Alice had play day where she would go to nursery for a few hours, Rose or Emmett takes her for me and I pick her up. After everything that's happened I couldn't thank them two and what they have done for me. I was just finishing up on my tie when I heard Rosalie's car come up the drive. I gently moved Alice into her spear car carrier and made sure she was secure. I picked up the carrier and her baby bag and made my way down the stairs.

I met Rose at her car. "Hey sis, how are you?" I greeted Rose with a hug once we settled Alice into the car and placed the bag in the boot.

"Not to bad thank you, just been busy with work." Rosalie was a Graphic Designer and a good one at that, she has her own business, and even though it was small she was well known. Many people and companies looked to Rose. We said our goodbyes and I got my things together and made my way to work.

Once I finally reached my ward I saw Oliver on the desk. "Good morning Oliver how are you today?" I approached the desk while he handed me any notes I needed for my daily rounds.

"Mornin' Dr. Cullen, I am good thank you, and yourself?" he said with a smile.

"Not to bad thank you, oh I just remembered, Dr. Greene might be coming down to the ward today for some patients notes let him know they are on my desk on the right hand side."

"Sure thing Dr. Cullen, Oh guess who's back on the ward today? I will give you a clue she has a thing for your lovely eyes." Oliver teased me with a flutter of his eyelashes but I knew who he was on about.

"I am guessing, Mrs. Carlton." I sighed shaking my head.

"The one and only." He gave me a grin and handed me her file.

"Thank you Oliver, I will see you later I have some files to finish off so I will be in my office for a few hours." I started to walk off.

"You can't hide from her forever Dr. Cullen!" Oliver teased me with a laugh as I walked away. I smiled and shook my head.

Mrs. Carlton, was a older lady that had a heart transplant a few months ago and she was due a check up. But she is a very flirty old lady that feels she has to make sure I know. The whole time she was on my ward I was about to go crazy I took to hiding in my office sometimes, the old lady scars me half to death. My poor ass can only take so much pinching. I shook my head slightly and made my way to my office.

BPOV

Before I knew it I saw that it was 12:45, and I was finishing up with the patient I was with I made my way to my office to pick up that file. As I made my way up to level 5 I found my self filling with nerves about seeing Carlisle, I decided to banish any thoughts and stop worrying. Once I was on the ward and stepped out of the lift I noticed at the main desk a young man around my age with dark brown hair on the desk. _Ah, this must be Oliver Angela said about._

I made my way over to the desk. "Umm, good morning my name is Dr. Swan. There was a file of Dr. Cullen's that was given to me by mistake. I was wondering were he would be so I can see that the file gets to him?" I tried not to show the nerves I was feeling, and tried to feel a little confident.

_Why am I feeling like this pull yourself together Bella_.

"Ahh, the very well known Dr. Swan. Yes that's fine he is in his office it's just 2 doors up on your right." He said with a smile giving me wink as I walk away.

_Shudder I don't know if he is flirting or as if I am going to break in Dr. Cullen's desk. What I wouldn't give … no, no Bella don't think that._

_But oh my his eyes and his body… BELLA get a hold of yourself women. _

Shaking my head to get rid of my very inappropriate thoughts as I got to his door; I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a husky voice come from the inside. Opening the door I poke my head in and as soon as he sees it's me he stands from his chair. Exclaiming "Ahh Dr. Swan please come in. How can I help you today? I hope you are finding the hospital up to your standards for working here?"

"Please call me Bella, yes everything is fine thank you, everyone has been very kind to me" I said with a soft smile I can't seem to help but smile around him.

"Well I am glad you are finding it a good place, is there anything I can help you with?" He didn't say it in a horrible way he just seemed really curious.

"Umm, yes…I had all my patient files bought to me today just to get a read up and I noticed that someone has given me your file by mistake. I haven't read it or anything because it's your case. But I did treat her yesterday, but it was a different file for her treatment." He looked surprised but cleared his throat and placed his hand out for the file.

"Thank you that shouldn't of happened; I don't like it when that happens if it had got into the wrong hands. Umm, if you don't mind me asking why you didn't just get Angela to bring it up or even a nurse? Not that it isn't nice to see you by any means."

I felt my blush spread over my cheeks; I saw Carlisle lips twitch slightly. "Umm, it's that I don't really know anyone here yet; to let them bring a file to you; that has someone's confidential information in. Even though some people seem very keen." I said with a little laugh and smile I noticed I was starting to babble.

He cocked his head to the side, at my last comment no doubt. "How so?" he said with a smile that could light any dim room.

"Umm it's nothing really, just the receptionist on the main floor..." He put his hand up to stop me with a shudder and closed his eyes. "Miss Jessica Stanley."

Giggling I say "Yeah, she seemed very keen to be able to have the opportunity to see you. She didn't like it when I said that I didn't want her handing patient information. Sorry if you did want to see her or anything I just like I said I don't know anyone yet…." I said suddenly very shy that I had made a mistake.

"Good god… no it's fine I would most diffidently prefer to see you over anyone…" I blushed when he said them words. He cut off looking down quickly laughing a little saying to me "Yes Miss Stanley, should I say doesn't take no for and answer even though I turn down her advances constantly, but I do see why this file was given to you yesterday I transferred a little girl called Leanne who is ill from Leukaemia down to the ward to get all her dressing done."

"Ahh she is a lovely little girl very polite, but I remember one of the nurses saying that she doesn't like very many people and can be quiet of hand full... Oh sorry I shouldn't be talking bout you patient that's your… I shouldn't get involved. Sorry."

He placed his hands up saying very quickly to stop me. "No, don't worry you will be her doctor as well." I cocked my head to the side with one of my eyebrows up. "Ah you see as we can't do much more for her and she only needs to see me every month or so. So I decide I would prefer for her down to be on your ward to get her dressing changed and to have her consultations down there seeing as my ward up here is long term it might make her more comfortable down when it's short term. Is that okay with you?"

"Umm yes of course if you think that would be best for her and you think I am up to it. If you wouldn't mind I know I will see her again in a week or so could I suggest an alternative way of administering her pain relief and vitamins?" I said uncertain biting my lip. Unsure if he would let me get involved with Leanne's case. I feel so much I want to help that little girl as much as I can.

"Yes of course, would you like to take a seat? I have a little while before I have to be on the wards."

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my

profile.


	7. Chapter 6 Carlisle Daughter, Alice

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 6: Carlisle daughter, Alice**

CPOV

When I finally got to my office I noticed there were files, surgeon scrubs and my medical books every where. I sighed and looked around the room I knew I needed to tidy my office. I placed my morning files on the spare piece of desk that was left; I dumped my medical bad down and my chair and placed my suit jacket over the back.

I decided to start with my medical books and putting them back onto my shelves; it's always good to have them about just in case if there are any students about that need my help. As I was picking up the books I was letting my mind wonder.

After I was done with tiding up the main room I turned round to my desk; it had stacks of files all over the desk; patients that needed transfer and ones that need surgery and many other reasons. I scrubbed my face with my faces and took a deep breath and walked over to the mess of work I needed to get through.

After 20 minutes of finding were all the files needed to go and what patients needed transferring I had a partially clear desk. I moved my things that I had placed in my chair to just to the side of my desk. Looking over the files I started the work that needed doing.

As I was looking through a patient that could be a candidate for a transplant research, I had so many different thoughts going through my head and one time. I wanted to see Bella, being one of them. Putting my head in my hands, I shouldn't even be thinking 'bout seeing her even if she did want something to do with me as soon as she finds out bout Alice she will most likely run a mile. Most women do.

_But Bella could be different…she is not most women._

_Shut up Carlisle…_ Shaking and rubbing my face in my hands, I picked up my pen to start writing and heard a knock at my door.

_What now…_

"Come in" my voice was husky and scratchy; I cleared my throat. When I turned my head to se who it was I noticed it was Bella. I jumped nervously out of my seat and asked her to come in, and what I could do for her…

_The things I could… NO Carlisle_.

With a soft smile she says everything is fine. She seemed a little nervous and a little on edge. I noticed that she had a file in her hands; saying that someone had given her my file by mistake. I would hate her to think that happens all the time when it only has been rare occasions there has been a mix up.

When I got a look at the file I realised why it had been given to her and in fact hadn't been a big mistake only that the person didn't explain to her before giving her the transfer. I wanted to lighten the mood slightly to put her at ease to I had to tease her a little even through her answer was a valid point. From that point the one name I dreaded came up in the convocation and an unpleasant shudder past through my body 'Jessica Stanley'.

After a little while we were back to talking about the file and it gave me a chance to explain to her that I would like her to help me with Leanne case. She accepts and says she would like to. Offering a seat we sit a talk find that I am really comfortable around her she is so caring of what other people think.

"So you think a simple supplement could help her with her pain?" I had heard of the new supplement that was being used but haven't had the chance to find good time to think it though and find a patient that could get the benefits from it.

"Well not the supplement itself, it has pain relief in it as well as some of the vitamins she is on. It isn't a fix by any means but I think it might have a good befit to Leanne. The supplement is stronger and its something I used in Seattle hospital it has everything in it and it doesn't have the same effect that the multiple tablets she is on. Yes she will still have to have multiple tablets and among other things but it will also reduce the effects of the other tablets mixing. They still have different effects on different people but I think these would really help her and make her more comfortable and the pain meds she is on at the moment they are fine but I find that it isn't always the pain medication; so these ones might be able to help reduce the nausea." When she is nervous she bites her lip.

_It's so cute…_ I shook my head slightly.

I thought over that was being said as long as we did a bit more research I still thought it was a good idea. "Do you know what I think it could really help her; we still have to look into a little more in detail to make sure we understand as well as Leanne herself I think it will work. She doesn't have much time left, it's been clear for a while now; but I think if it can make her more comfortable and have a less stressful treatment, then I think we should give it ago." I say with a sad smile; she seemed surprised by my reaction and asked that if I didn't like the idea that we didn't need to do it; she seemed to never be confident in asking.

"No I am sure I think this would really help her. If you don't mind me asking why do you keep asking if it's ok? It's just that I do really think it's a good idea I won't have a go at you for suggesting something?" I haven't had any particle time with working her yet but she seemed a wonderful doctor or the hospital would never have gone to the length in asking her to take the job.

She seemed a little hesitant in giving me a answer but did anyway before I could say otherwise. "Umm… it's just at my… old hospital because I was a woman… and the fact I was younger than most of them… they… they didn't like It when I had a say on a patient that wasn't in my charge and things." She said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry bout that here the hospital wouldn't of hired you if they didn't think if you couldn't handle this job. As we are a smaller hospital we all like to help each other out so if we always ask if we need a different opinion." She smiles slightly then she was about to say something when my desk phone started to ring. I sighed and gave her a apologetic smile. "Sorry I will only be a minute." She replies go ahead I have time.

"Hello Dr. Cullen…" After annoying ten minute convocation, with Dr. Mike Newton on a patient that he would like me to see. I spotted Bella looking at a picture of me and Alice on the wall. I saw that she was looking at the one of Alice's first birthday party and I am holding her in the air and she is looking down at me with a smile. I looked back at Bella she had a little smile playing on her lips.

I broke the silence that had come over my office. "Her names Alice she's one years old." When she jumped slightly I knew I startled her, Bella turned to look at me with the smile she had on her face was more pronounced.

"She is very beautiful, them blue eyes looks like the sky, like you can see the world in them." I looked at her in shock know one really talks like that about Alice they usually say she is 'cute'.

With a fond smile "Thank you very much, and yes that little girl does very much so think the world is in the palm of her hand. She is very well behaved, well make that most of the time."

Bella giggled slightly. "You and your wife must be very happy, she is such a wonderful child you can see it in her eyes how much she loves you." She said looking back at the picture.

I was shocked though that she thought I had a wife or I was with anyone. Everyone in this hospital thanks to one of the reasons of Jessica that all the single nurses seem to think that I like to date and have my way with women and what not. Not many people in the hospital know about Alice but to this day I'm surprised that the whole hospital doesn't know I had a daughter.

"Umm…no I'm not married… Alice's mother when she found out she was pregnant that… she didn't want to be a mother…she didn't want the baby she was pregnant with. But I begged her to carry the baby then once she had the child she could sigh her rights away and let me take her, then she didn't have to see us again, that I would take the child, and I did I found out I was going to have a daughter and when she was born I haven't looked back."

Bella looked shock when I explained some of the story "Why would anyone not want there child. Alice is beautiful and any women would be proud to have her as a daughter and I haven't even met her." I looked at her in more shock than before. How can anyone be so accepting?

"Thank you that mean's a lot to me." I tell her with a smile. "But yes… I think Tanya got very scared and if I am honest she isn't the mothering type but she could be very immature at times but I have my sister and Alice's god parents that help me a lot."

BPOV

To be honest when I noticed the picture with him and a beautiful little girl with him they look so happy. I could tell instantly that she was his daughter they shared those beautiful blue eyes, which you could lose yourself in. there were other features in her face that you could tell are from her mother like her nose and jaw line.

When he said that her mother didn't want her I couldn't really understand the reason why she wouldn't want be. I felt very protective of children when they had bad parents. Well I can't say her mother is a bad parent but still…

I have heard the few rumours already that were about Carlisle having his way with women, he was a womaniser he did this, he did that. To be honest that's what they are rumours and I try not to listen to rumours make my own choice on someone or something; anyway he just doesn't seem the type of man to be like that.

_Well I have been wrong before…_

I shook my head straight away to get rid of those thoughts and memories; they were something that needed to be left alone. Before I knew it, it was time to get back to the ward and my office to finish off reading of patient notes and taking my rounds. But I didn't really want to leave him just yet…

"Oh god the time, thank you again Dr. Cullen I will see you around the wards and I will see you most differently when Leanne comes back in as well."

He gave me a wonderful smile. "That's fine Bella, but please I have told you before call me Carlisle, don't need to be so formal." He seemed a bit reluctant to say goodbye, and if I was honest with myself I was too.

"Okay Carlisle, I will see you soon." I stuck out my hand to say goodbye and I felt that shock once again, I took my hand away form his but found I really didn't want to break the contact with him.

He showed me to the door as he grabbed his lab coat, smiling at me he made his way down to the ward. Once again I find myself smiling at his retreating form and biting my lip. Walking down to the corridor I noticed Oliver had very strong smile on his lips and winking at me. When I felt like saying something he suddenly was talking to one of the nurses.

_I will have to see what he wants… _

Coming back onto the ward I found that there wasn't much more for me to do. So I helped with the other doctors and got a feel for the new place I will be walking and working most days of a week.

Just before I was going to leave for the end of my shift Dr. Bennett called me to check up on me and to let me know that in a couple of months there was going to be a ball for the hospital staff and benefactors.

_Or in other words; basically, a way for everyone to suck up to each other, on one evening saying how everything was going so wonderful._

Making my way to my car I found that once again my mind was wondering, to a certain blonde. Giggling at my thoughts I found that Angela was trying to catch up with me_._

_Shit I wonder how long she has been chasing me..._

I stopped and turned to her"I am so sorry Angela I was off in my thoughts what can I do for you?"

_I should really start to pay attention to what and where I am going..._

"I was just wondering…I know that you don't know many people yet. But me and Jasper are having our yearly get together where we have a big party for a load of our friends. Would you like to come you can so No if you want to, it's going to be in the next couple of weeks do you have plenty of time to think about it and you can bring your partner if you want?" She gave me a heart-warming smile.

I laughed slightly at the thought of a partner, I didn't mean to but I just did. "I would love to come to the party, thank you for inviting me." I smiled at her thinking over her previous words. "No, I don't have a partner. But I did have a feeling that you and Jasper were a couple but I didn't want to say anything… just in case. But I guess him looking at you totally smitten I should have placed it better." But it was true that boy is totally hooked on her.

I saw a faint blush come to her cheeks and giggled a little. "Umm… yes we have been together for quiet a few years now. I am so glad that you are coming; well don't worry 'bout not having anyone with you I am sure Carlisle will give you the perfect company." When she said that I know my face went bright red. "Don't look so innocent I got a call from Oliver saying that you too are smitten for each other and that it is obvious. Well bye Bella I have to go and track down Jasper before he leaves without me." Running of in the other direction, I found that my mind was going over and over what Angela had just said to me.

_He couldn't really like me could he, I have only met him and few times, but when in his office he did look reluctant to let me go…No Bella it's just my imagination…Right?_

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	8. Chapter 7 The Phone Call From The Ex

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 7: The Phone Call From The Ex!**

**CPOV**

Over the next week or so I kept finding that my thoughts always seemed to have Bella surrounding them. When at work and I would see her I felt so at ease. She would always ask how Alice is even though she has never met her.

_I would like them to meet Bella would_ _be a wonderful…_

Getting rid of them thoughts I realised that today was when Leanne was coming in to have her dressing changed and her weekly consultation. As I made my way to Bella's ward, I moved faster so I could spend a little more time with her.

Once I reached Bella's office door, I took a deep breath before I knocked.

I gave a small tap on the door and I heard her call a quick "come in". When I walked in I found her on the phone, it seemed whoever was on the other end, there were having a heated argument with each other.

She looked up to me and gave me a small smile, and said goodbye to them saying she had to get back to work.

The person on the other side which sounded like a male was shouting back as I was too far away from the phone I couldn't make out what they were saying but from Bella at the moment it wasn't very pleasant.

Before I could say anything, I noticed Bella was crying a little trying to hold in sobs before I even realised my actions I had walked round the desk and pulled Bella into my arms. When I was about to pull away and say sorry she wrapped her small arms around my waist.

_She fits perfectly into my arms, her intoxicating scent …_

To calm her I run my fingers through her hair _so soft!_

I pulled her tighter into me after a little while later her shaking had slowed and she stopped sobbing but we didn't let go. I found as I held her tighter to me her grip tightened like she didn't want to let go just as much as me. I found that like me she was breathing me in holding each other I placed a small kiss on the top of her head. It was so natural; it was like heaven having her in my arms.

We stood there for so long I lost track of time, I heard her timid voice say a quiet "Thank you" to me. I felt she was going to say more but didn't, I wanted her to open up to me; but I knew she wouldn't not here anyway.

So I told her the truth. "There's nothing to thank me for." I was going to loosen my grip on her, but when I stared to, her tightened on me. She was in fear of me leaving...

I told her in a quiet voice. "I am not going anywhere, I promise, but it is Leanne's appointment today, and I thought it would be a good time to offer your new supplement to her, see if she will try it and give it ago." I think she had forgotten because I was thankful I had my head a little further back from her as the way she shot her head up was comical, I knew we almost clashed our heads.

I laughed at her action; I brushed some of her hair away from her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy for the crying she had done, but she still looked beautiful.

I looked down into her brown orbs. "Don't worry we have 5 minutes before we have to go." I gave her a cheeky wink, hoping she would smile. She didn't disappoint she gave me a little chuckle as well.

She loosened her grip on me and placed her hands on my waist, I felt her hook her thumbs onto my belt loops. Having her so near me is something at this very moment looking into her eyes I just couldn't let go of her. It looked like she was contemplating on saying what had happened on the phone. Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead my eyes closing relishing in the feeling and her scent I said "Don't worry you don't have to tell me now whenever you are ready." Leaning back to look at her taking one of her hands in mine. "Come on, let's go see to Leanne then you can head home I will make sure that the rest of the shift is covered."

She started to protest straight away. "No Carlisle you don't need to do that, I have just had a rough morning I don't need to miss work for it I will be fine after my break. Anyway Mike is of sick so I can't leave. That call… that call was just something I didn't need but everything is fine." I could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to let me sort her shift out. She I gave into her pleading brown eyes.

"Fine but if it gets any worse tell me, and I will sort the ward ok?" I hoped she did ask me to take over but I have the feeling she doesn't like to ask for things...

She nodded at me and looked relived. "okay I will, thank you." She started to tug my hand to move towards the door. "Come on we have a patient to see." She gave my hand a light squeeze, and loosened her grip to let go. But I knew from what had just happen that we would carry on with whatever was between us, she looked over herself making sure she looked presentable, and turned towards me again. We smiled slight at each other and made towards the door.

BPOV

Today has not been my day. All I can say thank god it's Friday. One thing after the other seems to be happing today. It started on my dreams, it seems over this week were I have gotten to know Carlisle more my imagination has taking over. So now most mornings I have a cold shower.

Then because this weather has been so bad my car has broken down, which means I was late for work in having to take it to the garage and they said they couldn't fix it until another week.

_Arrr this isn't my day_...

When I finally got to the hospital an hour and a half late, might I add I fine that we have to new transfers today and that Newton the stalker as I have taken to calling him is off "sick" which everyone says not to believe so now I am behind double time on the ward.

After an hour of trying to catch up on the ward Angela said that she just patched a call through to my office.

Sighing I made my way to my office. Once in a closed my door and relished in the silence. I knew that the silence never lasts long. Making my way to the phone I sat in my chair just needing a rest, I answered my phone before I could even say "Dr. Swan speaking" all I could here was a man shouting down the phone at me. Then I knew who it was. I hadn't spoken to him in so long; I don't know why he would be calling me...

Edward Mason.

A green eyed god with bronze hair, my boyfriend, well Ex Boyfriend, since we met at Oxford studying to become doctors we met in our bio class and we were inseparable until one day…

Shaking my head I just couldn't even think of what happened. Bringing me out of my thoughts was Edward shouting at me saying why haven't _I_ called him, why did I leave, why did I. This is the thing with Edward, nothing is ever his fault.

"Since when should I have to call you, I told you that I don't want nothing to do with you. It was your own fault…." Continuing shouting at me I heard a knock at my door, calling come in I noticed it was Carlisle.

_My god he is even more… _

The shouting was just getting worse I just couldn't deal with this today.

"Edward I want nothing more to do with you, I have to get back to work." Putting the phone down; I hung up. This just had to happen today of all days. Before I even realised I was crying trying to hold back the sobs that were going to escape.

Carlisle realising that I was crying come around the desk and pulled me into him. Loving the feeling of his arms holding me to him I place my arms around his waist under his lab coat just so I was a little closer to him. He didn't even say anything he just held me and ran his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes at the sensation he was creating.

Holding me tighter to him I tightened him to me breathing in his scent. He had this like honey and this masculine smell to him.

_I could get used to this..._

He placed a small kiss to the top of my head.

_Oh I defiantly could get used to this... _

I didn't even I know I had said a "Thank You" to him. I heard him say quietly to me "there is nothing to thank me for." He started to loosen his grip on me and my mind panicked _he's going to leave me; he's going to leave me just like Edward_.

He must of sensed my panic as to sooth me "I'm not going anywhere. But the reason why I did come down here was its Leanne's appointment today and I thought it would be good to suggest that new supplement." Oh my god Leanne I totally forgot. Whipping my head up, Carlisle laughed a little, pushing my hair out of my face a little saying that we still had at least 5 minutes before her appointment.

Moving my hands to his waist I looked in to his eyes. I was starting to think should I tell him what happened on the phone. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me now whenever you are ready." Leaning back to look at me he said "Come on, let's go see to Leanne then you can head home I will make sure that your rest of the shift is covered."

No that couldn't happen we were already short staffed as it was. "No Carlisle you don't need to do that, I have just had a rough morning I don't need to miss work for it I will be fine after my break. Anyway Mike is of sick so I can't leave. That call…that call was just something I didn't need but I am fine." Stop stuttering Bella it's all in the past.

He sighed a little reluctantly "Fine but if it gets any worse tell me and I will sort the ward ok."

I had to agree with him, I couldn't deny him and to be honest I didn't want to. "Okay I will thank you." I sighed lightly and tugged his hands towards the door, "Come on we have a patient to see." Squeezing his hand I started to let go.

I know that I didn't want to let go and I had a feeling he didn't either. But what had just happened means that if anything was going to start we would have to talk soon. After checking what I looked liked, there was no way I was going out to my patients' looking a mess.

Make sure that I was half presentable, picking up the file smiling slightly at each at other we walk out onto the ward.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	9. Chapter 8 The Kiss Then The Date

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 8: The Kiss, Then The Date?**

BPOV

Making our way down to the ward, with Carlisle walking beside me I could feel contentment. I knew that we were going to really need to talk but I couldn't help but wonder how he would react...

Also he had Alice to think about he couldn't just bring anyone into his life. Once I tell him fully bout Edward and about my family he will run they always do.

_I don't know if I can tell him..._

A feeling of loneliness and sadness washed over me.

_No Bella you have to for anything to go further..._

Moving those thoughts out of my mind, I have to concentrate on my patient.

When we reached Leanne's room, I could see her mum in with her she was sitting next to her

in the chair holding her daughters hand, she looked so worried.

When me and Carlisle made our way into the room, Leanne said a very quite "Hello" she looked so fragile, that if you touched her she would break.

_She has defiantly lost more weight..._

"Hello Mrs. Smith and how are you Leanne?" Carlisle said with concern evident in his voice. He must have noticed the changes in her as well.

"I am ok, thank you, just a little tiered." Leanne barely made out in a soft whisper of a voice.

_I needed to check her out..._

I made my way closer to her. "Leanne, I want you to do something for me? Could you just lean forward so I can listen to your heart and breathing?" she nodded at me very weakly. As she tried to sit forward, she fell back slightly, so Carlisle helped me sit her up and supported her as I listen to her chest. I was unsure about what I was hearing it seemed she had an infection on her lungs but I felt there was something more to it.

"Carlisle, have a listen I think there is a chest infection but there seems to be something more." I said in a quiet voice not to distress Leanne and her mother. Swapping I sat slightly on the edge of the bed supporting Leanne. Watching Carlisle I noticed his eyebrows creased into a frown. When he had finished he helped me place Leanne back down gently.

"Mrs. Smith, has Leanne been coughing more than usual in the past couple of days?" he seemed to confirm my suspicions of something else or he wouldn't ask.

"Umm a little, she has been sleeping a lot as well. Yesterday she seemed more like herself where she would play her piano and do some drawing. But the day before is where I said that if she didn't improve I would bring her in. But it's nothing like her reactions… reactions before… is … is she getting worse have… have you … heard... spotted... something?" she seemed so close to breaking down I moved forward and helped her sit down crouching down so I was more level to her.

"Mrs. Smith…" she intruded me and told me to call her Julie.

"It sounds to me that Leanne has a chest infection and it means as her immune system isn't as strong as it would be from all of her treatment, it seems that her body is jus struggling to fight it off. But we don't know anything for definite yet we need to do some more tests to be on the safe side. Okay?" nodding with a watery smile she said "Thank you" to me and Carlisle.

What I hadn't realised that it must have been when I was talking to Julie; Carlisle had gone and got Jasper to get a tea for her. As Jasper sat and spoke to her for a little; while me and Carlisle were doing Leanne's test.

A few hours later mine and Carlisle suspicions were confirmed that Leanne did have the infection, but also her kidneys weren't functioning as well cause of the infection and the chemo she is having for the Leukaemia.

After finding the rest of the results Leanne was sleeping for a while and her mum was sitting talking to a man I suspect was Leanne's father.

So we decided that we would give them some time for her to rest and then let them know what would happen.

Making our way to my office for a break, I noticed that I had a few messages that were written for me saying that a man named Mr. Mason was trying to get a hold of me. I tore up the messages and put them in the bin.

I made my way over to my couch, I slipped my shoes off and pulled my knees to my chest and rested against the armrest. Carlisle sat facing me with one laying on one leg and the other placed of the floor resting his head on his hand propped up by the back of the couch.

Sighing and closing my eyes I asked in a quieter tone "How long do you think she has?" I opened my eyes to see him looking conflicted taking a deep breath.

"Even when I really started to treat her she got a chest infection and because her immune system was stronger, with strong antibiotics and steroids and a week in hospital she come through it. The hospital stay was only a precaution at the time because we didn't know how her body would react... The way she is at the moment... and the tests we have done shows that the chemo isn't working any more, which we knew already, her family knew that... I gave them a time line of 8 to 10 months but now her being this ill and how her bloods are... I would say maybe a month at the most... With her weight a lot lower which I would say that the whole combination of everything that her body can't repair anymore."

I closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't cry, taking a deep breath to find Carlisle looking out of the office window looking deep in thought.

I had this need to comfort him, willing myself with some courage I crawled across the couch.

Carlisle seeing me moving opened his arms for me. When I got closer he pulled me into his lap bridal style locking his arms around me I place my head into his chest under his chin. Breathing in his scent placing one arm around his waist and the other resting on his chest I closed my eyes.

I felt him shift his head a little; he laid his check on the top of my head. Letting my mind wonder as I was held in his arms I felt so safe and he was comforting me as like I was for him.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Carlisle was whispering in my ear for me to wake up.

Opening my eyes to find Carlisle face extremely close to mine; looking into his eyes I found them staring intently at mine.

Leaning down he placed one soft lingering kiss to my lips. Instinct took over for me I moved my hand from his chest to the back of his neck. Our lips started to move in sync with each other we didn't deepen the kiss, it was like it wasn't needed we were just relishing in the feeling of this kiss. The feeling was unbelievable of having his warm lips in mine and one of his hands in my hair holding me to him, like I was going to bolt at any moment.

Slowly we started to come away from each other looking into each other eyes he was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

I heard Jasper call saying that Leanne was awake. What didn't make sense he usually just knocked and walked in to tell me?

Seeing me frown a little, Carlisle smoothed a finger across my frown saying "What goes on in that mind of yours? Come on lets go and talk to the family then we can come back here to talk and little okay." When I said that's fine with a small smile liking the idea of being near him he placed a small kiss on my lips.

Helping me up, we made our way to the Smiths. I hated giving any type of bad news especially Leanne being so young it was going to be a difficult convocation.

CPOV

After Bella had made her way into my arms, I felt her breathing even out...

When I looked down at her she had fallen asleep.

_She looks like an angel..._

I must have been watching her for over 10 minutes, when someone knocked on the door, then just walked straight into the office. I was going to panic and slide out from under Bella, the position we were in wouldn't of been good for the both of us; especially when we haven't even spoken to each other about what we were.

When I looked it was Jasper with what looked like a patient file when he saw us she stopped dead in his tracks I place my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He broke out into a full on smile crossing his arms he said quietly not wanting to wake Bella with a laugh in his voice "Is there something I don't know, you look very happy there."

Laughing a little myself t told him "Look Jasper I really don't need your crap at the moment I will talk to later once we have sorted things between ourselves first. Is Leanne Smith awake yet?"

"Yeah, she is she only woke a minute ago she doesn't have much longer does she?" he asked me in a small voice.

Sighing gazing down at Bella I said "No she isn't we come to the conclusion she has about a month if she is lucky and that's only if the infections lighten up a bit."

"Carlisle I know you are upset about telling the parents seeing you are one yourself. Don't fear Leanne's family knew this was going to happen at some point they can see that now just be honest with them. I was just dropping off a file I will leave you two to it." Leaving with a quiet laugh. That's the thing with Jasper, he can read someone like a book, he is a wonderful friend. He would do anything for anyone if they needed.

Seeing that Leanne was up I started to wake Bella by whispering to her gradually waking her. As I kissed the side of her temple and after a few more whispers she started waking and when her eyes fluttered open I found I couldn't take my eyes from hers gradually we started to lean into each other, until out lips met.

We were moving in sync with each other, we didn't deepen the kiss. The feelings washing over me, were going a mile a minute. Just this one kiss was perfection, I knew I would never be able to let this women go.

After a while we broke apart I was about to say to her how incredible that was but there was a knock at the door, it was Jasper telling the both of us this time that Leanne Smith was awake.

When I looked at her frowning a little I said to her "What goes on in that mind of yours? Come on lets go and talk to the family then we can come back here to talk and little okay." Smiling at me saying that she agreed I felt the need to place my lips on hers again.

So after giving her a chaste kiss on her soft lips I helped her up and we made our way to the Smiths.

When I started to treat Leanne at first she responded really well to treatment, but a few more months in I started to take note in other parts of her body.

Being a father to Alice I couldn't even imagine what her parents are going through I couldn't ever live without Alice now that I have her.

When we were making our way to the Smiths I was finding it hard to how I was going to tell her and her parents. The conversation wasn't an easy one by any means but in the end me and Bella decided that it was best for us to speak to Leanne's parents without Leanne for the time being just so they could get used to the idea.

_If you ever can get used to that idea... _

We thought it would be a better way so they can tell her instead of two doctors she doesn't really know.

When we reached the time to talk to Leanne her parents wanted to tell her than us and we agreed that would be fine but we would stay in the room just in case there was any questions. But what was very surprising to me that Leanne wasn't the slightest bit phased by what her parents had told her, she simply understood she seemed to know before any of us that she had accepted it a long time ago.

Making our way back to Bella's office, when we reached the door, I made my way in first and Bella closed the door and rested her forehead against it. When I heard her sigh I made my way behind her and placed my arms around her waist and she leaned back into me. Holding her I felt the need just to stay here with her in my arms that it would be okay.

"Would you come out with me tonight?" I asked her softly when my lips were placed at her ears.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	10. Chapter 9 Dr Grumpy And The Mission

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 9: Dr Grumpy And the Mission!**

**BPOV**

_Oh my word did Carlisle just ask me out for tonight? _

_Yes he did now answer him..._

_But wait... do I really want to start a relationship now after everything..._

_Well you kissed him didn't you..._

_Of course you do, what kind of stupid question is that..._

_Yeah but how do I really wanna know to start something..._

_BELLA, just answer the poor man, he is waiting..._

I turned around into his arms, I put my arms up around his neck hoping to get a little closer to him. I could see the worry in his eyes that I was going to reject his request. But if I am totally honest I can't believe he would ask me I am Bella plain and simple I am not that interesting. When I was about to voice my thoughts I think he saw right through me because he answered my worries before I managed to voice them.

"Don't even think that, I want you! Not someone else just you, you are beautiful, smart, interesting and you have so much compassion and love in you I didn't think would be possible to one person to have... For one thing if you are even worrying that Alice would not like you or you would be a bad person to be around. You can banish them thoughts straight away because I know Alice would love you."

Oh Shit, I completely forgot about Alice. Taking a deep breath I thought I couldn't just give him up or even her I have to at least give this a chance.

But he will have to listen about my past before it can go any further than it already has and tonight would be a perfect time to tell him no interruptions or distractions. I wonder if I would be meeting Alice tonight I wouldn't mind either way but from the way he talks about her I honestly can't wait to meet her.

You know I could use this as a condition for tonight...

Oh I am so bad...

Laughing at my thoughts I let my smile register in to my face nodding to him, showing I would go with him. He smiled and was about to kiss me when I interrupted and said.

"Will I be able to meet Alice tonight?" with my smile still for front to show him that I would love to.

He looked at me in thought then he smiled even more with pride and something else I couldn't keep quiet place in his eyes.

"You read my mind, I was hoping that tonight if you accepted that we could have a meal at mine then you can meet Alice. She wouldn't be bother she would be in bed early any way as seeing she has been at my sisters today." He said that last part quickly... I think he was panicking slightly. As if I would think his daughter would be a distraction they are a packaged deal I knew that from the beginning.

Still smiling and placing a small kiss on his lips. "I would never think of Alice being a bother she is your daughter and I can't wait to meet her. So is that a yes? I can meet her tonight; because I would certainly like to take you up on that offer of having dinner with you."

Smiling, he nodded at me. "That would be perfect and I know Alice will love you." He leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

This wasn't like the last one this was showing me what he was feeling tenfold. I certainly returned the same thing.

Moving his lips with me I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip asking for entrance I eagerly accepted. Before I knew it we were battling for dominance I finally let him win and he seemed to explore my entire mouth after a while unfortunately we needed air and when we started to break down to small little pecks. He rested his forehead on mine looking into mine I bit my lip trying to control my smile that I felt trying to break through.

He didn't try to hide his smile. "Hmm, that will diffidently be happing more often." When he said them words with such want in his voice like he wasn't going to give me a choice.

_Not that I wouldn't say no …_

I blushed. Ducking my head into his chest, I felt him lift my head with his fingers under my chin, so he could see my face. "Don't hide that blush it is the most beautiful thing you ever do. That is something I will never grow tired of." Placing the smallest of kiss on my lips he pulled back. I pouted at him.

He gave me a deep chuckle. "Don't worry but remember we are at work at the moment and we still have an hour of our shift left. Tell you what seeing as this ward is so short staffed I will come and finish the rounds on here I had my lot done and any way Dr. Green is up there and I had already said I might be finishing up here." Wait did he say Green isn't that Angela's last name.

Reading my mind once again "Yes that is Angela's father that works with me, he is quiet the character." Laughing "Come on let's get this shift finished then you can go back to yours and get ready then you can come over to mine. Oh and to stop Jasper grilling me I think we better go quick." Huh Jasper.

"Jasper, why would he do that?"

"Umm, when you feel asleep he walked in with a file..." I was about to panic this was new to us I didn't want anyone knowing yet we still haven't even said what we were.

Seeing this register in my eyes he placed his hands on either side of my face. "Hey don't worry he won't say nothing, Jasper isn't like that he doesn't start the gossip he finishes it. Anyway I hold a very close chip to me which means if he did say anything he wouldn't like the result."

Raising an eyebrow I was about to ask why but I thought against it because he could read my face like no other he knew that I was going to ask

"Remember not many people know about Alice. Jasper and Angela are her godparents they keep a look out for me on the rumours and trying to let Jessica and her followers of nurses to leave me alone." Laughing thinking of how Jessica thinks she will have Carlisle and that she knows everything about him.

Seeing my reaction he hugs me holding me to him. "Hey don't laugh it isn't funny they are like a pack of dogs they follow me like I will just fall all over them when they try things." He shuddered I am guessing from the rumours.

Smiling I leant up putting my lips nears his barely touching I said in a low voice and looked straight into his blue orbs "Well then I think I will just have to make a very bold mark to say you are mine don't you think?" smiling back down at me.

"Yes I think that would be a wonderful idea." Pressing his lips for a chaste kiss he takes my hand. "Come on, let's get this shift finished and then we can check in on Leanne before we go." Agreeing we left for the ward not after letting go of each other's hand. Throughout the rest of the shift we kept sneaking glances at each other.

Even Mrs. Grissum who is a 70 year old lady, that has been here over a week, after having a hip replacement noticed. "Keep hold of that one honey, you don't get men that look that way very often. I say you will have to get a bat to keep the vultures' off him. But to me it looks like he only has eyes for you." Blushing and almost dropping the chart I was writing on I tried to stop my laugh. But I forgot about Jasper was changing her IV. He stopped and looked at me with a smile and laughed a little and replied to the old ladies comment.

"Yeah I diffidently agree on that one with you Mary, I have never seen him as happy as now." I looked at the chart intensely blushing. I looked up to see Jasper and Mary smiling with a twinkle in their eyes.

Bloody old bat...

They are as bad as each other...

I lifted my chin in mock defiance; I replied "I don't know what you are talking about." I smiled at them then winked and walked away to the next patient I noticed Carlisle at the desk and was looking at me with an eyebrow realised he obviously saw the interaction but didn't hear. I smiled sweetly and shrugged at him getting back to work he laughed and shakes his head going back to finishing filling in a file.

CPOV

Seeing how Bella worked on the ward is such a wonderful sight to see, she gives all of herself into her work. She makes sure she spends a little longer with each patient getting to know them making sure they are comfortable.

Seeing her react with the older lady which I think is called Mary and also Jasper, she was being very shy and they way Jasper had a knowing look in his eye. Also the old lady kept looking my way I had a feeling I had something to do with it. When I looked at Bella and she acted all innocent I just haven't seen her act so free in how she worked she was in her element.

I couldn't wait for tonight I had already called Rose about tonight she is going to make sure that the things I asked for the dinner tonight was in, as there was no way I would have time to get everything together. I would have to pick Alice up from Emmett. I was on my way over to Bella she seemed to be finishing up with her last patient.

"Dr. Swan" She looked at me with a pronounced smile looking back down at the chart she finished singing it she looked up saying. "Okay I am finished is Leanne still awake so we can check on her."

_So caring..._

"Yes I just checked." making our way to the private room we set Leanne up in so she could rest in peace. As we walked into the room Leanne was sitting up picking at a little bit of her dinner talking to her mother.

"Hello Leanne how are you this afternoon?" I said while Bella looked at her chart no doubt making sure everything was in order.

Looking up and smiling at me. "Yes I am thank you Dr. Cullen I am feeling a little better from all the tablets."

Smiling Bella said "Well that is a good thing we just came into check on you before we finish our shift and Dr. Lean comes in for the night shift between you and me I think he is a big softy under that entire frown he has on his face constantly." The next thing I knew Leanne burst out laughing and Bella smiling at her with that thinking look she has she then looked a little sad but soon covered it up.

"Yes well I am sure I can before I go to heaven I will make him smile." She was such a bright little child when she said that Julie her mother looked sad but kept a bright face. No one knew how to react to her comment but Bella did.

"Well that would be a good thing I think that grumpy old man needs a laugh now. He would give Mrs. Grissum in bed 6 a heart attack. But I think she has something for him personally well other than Dr. Cullen here" Bella said directing to me I looked at me with an innocent smile. I smiled at her in warning she would defiantly get her back for that.

By the end of Bella's comment she had Julie and Leanne laughing. "Goodnight Leanne I will see you Sunday morning that's my next shift and I think Dr. Grumpy is going to be on the same shift maybe we can see if we can get him to smile, deal?" Bella stuck out her hand to Leanne.

Smiling Leanne replied "Okay fine by me."

Me and Bella were laughing after we come out of Leanne's room that little girl had so much laughter in her regardless of how she is.

Making our way to Bella's and my office to pick up our things we said that we would meet at the main reception.

Bella had told me earlier that her car had broken down so I offered to drive her home and I would pick her up for our date at mine.

But Bella made a valid point about Alice but I just said I will bring her with me and Bella can meet her then. Bella didn't have any objections in meeting her at her house she said that would be fine and I couldn't wait.

I soon met up with Bella at the entrance, and when Jessica saw me leading Bella to my car she glared in our direction.

I shook my head can't that girl ever take No for an answer?

I opened Bella's door for her taking her medical bag placing it in the back with mine. On the way to her house I noticed she lived in a little estate that didn't have many neighbours. We talked about a lot of things it mainly consider of Bella asking about Alice.

When we reached Bella's house I walked to her door.

"Okay well I will pick you up at 6:00 I will bring Alice as well don worry." I leaned down to kiss her quickly which ended up being a make out session on her door step.

When we broke apart we said our goodbyes. Once I saw when Bella was safely inside I drove to pick Alice up.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	11. Chapter 10 Alice And Bella Meet

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 10: Alice and Bella Meet!**

**BPOV**

After mine and Carlisle little make out session, when I finally made my way into the house I jumped up and down in a giddy mood.

_Stop being such a girly girl Bella..._

Once I had calmed down I check my phone messages.

The time was 4:00 I had a couple of hours to kill before Carlisle would be picking me up. I decide it was a good time for me to finish un-packing bits that I have been putting off.

I found that after an hour I had nothing else to do and couldn't sit still with my nerves I decided to have a shower and take my time. When I was getting ready, I found my mind wondering once again.

Tonight I was going to meet Alice. I didn't know how to react to that. Don't get me wrong I couldn't wait to meet her but what if she didn't like me. I know Carlisle has said every time I have voiced my concern saying that she would love me and even at her young age she has a caring nature.

Before I knew it I was ready and I still had half hour before they would be here so I decided to check my emails and file for work seeing as I didn't have work tomorrow.

Before I realised there was a knock at my door.

I jumped up so quick I knew I had to calm down. I started towards the door taking a deep breath opening the door and I wasn't disappointed when I saw it was Carlisle and a beautiful sleeping daughter in his arms.

I smiled softly; I whispered "Hi, come in." Opening the door wide Carlisle made his way in with a hand place on Alice's head to make sure she didn't get hurt when he made his way in. I noticed that once he was inside he looked around a little.

Laughing at him quietly. "Like something you see? It's only little but it does fine by me."

Smiling at me he cocked his head to the side "I think it's a wonderful place you have. You look very beautiful by the way. Is there any where I could put this one for a bit it's just she doesn't look it but she does get very restless sometimes and then we will have a grumpy Alice on our hands and she can be worse than Dr. Lean on a good day." He gave me a cheeky smile.

I smiled back at him, trying to stifle my laugh as not to wake her up. "I highly doubt she can be worst and that grumpy man. But yes I do have a place you can put her on my bed instead of the couch but if you want to be able to see her in your sight then I can make space for the couch to lay her on?"

"The bed is just fine she's sleeping any way she might be more comfortable on the bed." Smiling I led him up to my room. After setting Alice down I rearranged the pillows around her and the edge of the bed just in case she rolls over I didn't want her to fall off my bed is fairly high.

After making sure it was safe, me and Carlisle made our way down the stairs I didn't fall which was a shock to me.

When we reached the hall way I turned about to ask him if he wanted anything to drink before we left.

But as soon as I turned he kissed me. At first I didn't even register what was happening. I soon got over my shock and kissed him back with just as much feeling I soon found that his arms had wrapped around my waist and back. I moved up onto my tiptoes and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

The next thing I knew he had picked me up from the ground and my legs had wrapped around his waist after what seemed like hours we started to pull away out of breath. I was about to respond when a full blown smile lit his face.

Smirking I started to detangle myself from him but he kept a hold of me giving up I place my arms loosely around his shoulders. Smiling at his smile, which now has turned into a smirk. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" he said with a mock serious face.

"Well it has only been a couple of hours, so I would maybe say about that long." I said with an innocent smile.

"Hmm, well you've guessed right. But what was it you were going to ask me before I so rudely interrupted?" he said while kissing down my jaw and neck well what he could reach.

"I was going to ask would you like something to drink before we get going to yours." He started to nip and suck on my neck and placing kisses now and then. "Remember that your daughter is sleeping upstairs on my bed at the moment." That comment finally pulled him out of his mission with my neck. I am sure it has left a mark, but he did start to let me gently down on the floor.

Sighing he said "A drink of water would be good please. I promise that I will start to behave... Sorry that she is asleep my childlike man I call my brother in law decided that he was going to wear her out and make her as cranky as hell when I called my sister asking if she could make sure a few things were in the house for tonight. So now I have to figure to pay back against him. Any way the one thing I haven't asked is how you are?"

Laughing at that last bit I smiled at him. "I am fine thank you; well I am sure he meant it in the best way for you thinking it would be helpful for her to be sleeping during tonight. How are you?"

With a smile he told me he was fine and sorry for Alice being asleep "Don't worry I am not worried I can meet her later and when she is better refreshed. I can wait I have waited this long to meet her. Come on why don't you go and sit in the lounge while I get us some drinks."

Making my way to the kitchen I let my mind wonder about this evening so far. Once I got us some water I made my way into the lounge I noticed Carlisle was looking at some photos I had dotted around he was looking at a family photo I only kept that image cause it had some of the best memories I could think of.

"That's me and my parents and a few family friends that actually don't live very far from here down at La Push I think were that was taken." Placing the image down he made his way over to the love seat when I got close and had put the drinks down he pulled me into his lap. I got myself more comfortable tucked into his arm.

"Did you used to live here or something?" It might have sounded rude but his voice only held genuine curiosity.

I smiled at some of my memories, "Yeah, I lived here up until like 3 or 4, but my mum wanted to move she felt forks was to restricting she wanted to more with her life. But my dad couldn't handle the fact she wanted more than him and me. So they split my dad stayed here as the chief of police and my mum went off doing her own thing... I ended up going with her I didn't want to but that was the custody agreement because I was a minor my opinion didn't count... But as soon as I was 16 I moved back with my dad. I loved being back but after I got into college and that I moved away again but still came back on holidays, but after I hit 18... my dad got ill and not long after finding out... he died. So I stopped coming back." Sighing at the end of that little story I looked up at Carlisle finding him looking down at me with a sad smile. He asked me quietly what had happened with my mum.

"Well Renee, that's her name never really called her mum. I don't talk to her much at all any more she always thinks I grew up to quick that I should enjoy being young shouldn't have got myself such a job that was so demanding. Basically I can never please her she just doesn't get that it's my life. I don't hold much respect anymore after my last time I tried to reconnect with her all she asked for was stuff and criticised me."

"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly to me.

"No you don't need to feel sorry for anything it's just life; crazy things happen. Anyway changing the subject, Alice is very beautiful by the way."

Laughing at my attempt in changing the mood "Thank you, it shouldn't be very long before she is awake." Just as he said that there was a small voice calling for her daddy from my room. Laughing he got up and went and got her. Not long after he bought a little girl with blue eyes down on his hip. She was rubbing her eyes with her little fist, and she had a full smile on her face.

CPOV

When I picked Alice up from Emmett and Rose's, he had completely made her cranky and tiered. She was basically falling asleep on the way home.

_I need to give her a bath before I went to Bella's..._

I knew trying to give her a bath was going to be difficult, with her being grumpy, hopefully she won't give me too much trouble then she can always sleep on the way to Bella's.

_She isn't going to sleep well tonight but what can I do..._

_I so have to get Emmett back for this._

Giving Alice a bath and getting her ready was a job and a half she is quiet the handful she when she wants to be. She was fidgeting constantly, cranky and crying.

_She really doesn't like to be woken up._

Once I finally managed to get ready, I finally got a chance to get ready myself. I didn't really want her to be out of my site so I bought her into my room with me.

I placed her on my bed and placed the pillows around her to make sure she didn't decide to try and escape. I had an extremely quick shower, with frezzing cold water.

I forgot to but the heating on... opps...

When I got out I still had round a hour to get ready. I started to look though the wardrobe, hoping there was something half casual to wear. When I picked up a shirt I was considering I heard a very stubborn "No" that came from a blue eyed beauty on the bed looking up at me.

I laugh at my little girl, she has good taste, she has a very active part in what she wears. Laughing "Hmm well if you don't like this one what about the black or the navy blue." Shaking her head at me "you are very hard to please baby girl so what about the white." Smiling and nodding her head largely agreeing with that choice.

Once I was dressed by my daughters' approval, I picked her up and took her down stairs to check on everything I needed for mine and Bella's dinner was in the house.

_I don't get much time to shop with my job so Rose has been a great help..._

When Bella was here I was going to cook to make sure everything was fresh.

_Only the best for her..._

Making my way to the car I made sure Alice had her coat on and was warm as I picked up my keys. When I started to buckle Alice in she was already dropping off to sleep again.

Driving to Bella's didn't take too long, I couldn't wait to see her.

When I got there Alice was still out of it sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. I asked Bella if I could put Alice anywhere for a bit. Bella was laughing when I kept apologising for her being asleep. She said it was fine and nothing to worry about. After a few different activities to put modestly I found myself sitting on the couch watch Bella and Alice interact on the floor in front of me trying to pick out what Disney film they wanted to take to my house. It was so funny to watch because Alice just couldn't decide between Bambi and the Lion king what amazes me that Bella had most Disney films you could think of. I noticed Alice was staring to get cranky and quite frankly a little rude because she could choose. Deciding it would be better to chuck the DVD's onto the floor getting whiny... I was about to say something to when.

Bella surprised me. "Alice I will tell you what why don't you take both we can watch one later while daddy does all the boring food and we can watch the second one tomorrow morning?" smiling Alice laughed and nodded her head. After about a minute or so Alice got up and went over to Bella for a hug well I thought it was a hug but Alice got onto Bella's lap and placed her arms around her neck and snuggled into her. Alice gave her a kiss on Bella's cheek... I have never, ever seen Alice take to someone so quickly...

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	12. Chapter 11 New Nick Name

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 11: New Nick Name!**

**CPOV**

When Alice had got comfortable in Bella's arms; I could see her breathing was starting to even out. Bella looked very uncomfortable sitting crossed legged with Alice in her arms.

Bella and I were talking quietly when I saw her shift slightly, so I made my way towards them, to get Alice from her arms so she could get more comfortable.

When I took Alice into my arms; to make herself feel secure she curled her body into me and tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

Bella picked up the two films and placed them on the coffee table while I sat down with Alice. Bella took her previous position on the other side of me tucked under my arm.

I couldn't shake the feeling of contentment that came from having my girls tucked and curled up to me feeling safe.

_My girls were did that come from…_

Then the idea came to me, I hoped Bella would accept but it did seem more practical seeing as after our date she would have no other way of getting back here, because if it gets too late then I wouldn't be able to leave Alice if she was in bed.

"Bella." She looked up at through her lashes, I don't think she meant to but the things she does to me. "I was wondering I know this is extremely premature but would you like to stay at mine tonight… It's just if Alice falls asleep I will have to wake her and everything to bring you home. Don't worry you can say No I will get Rosalie to stay with Alice while I drop you home…" I was about to say more when Bella reached up and silenced me with a loving kiss.

"Carlisle, it does sound premature for us to start staying over each others houses but I can't think of myself to care I would love to stay over at yours anyway... I promised Alice I would watch the second film with her tomorrow and I tend to keep that promise... Anyway I shouldn't have work tomorrow but I am on call so from the late afternoon through the night shift I might have work. Any to be honest with you I couldn't think of a better place to be tonight and we are too consenting adults." She turned bright red I don't think she meant to spill her words like that but I was thankful for it. Even if there was a few pauses in between.

Smiling at her blush I placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her tighter into my body so my head was buried into her hair. She had placed her hair up in a messy but with some of her hair falling out of it to be honest I didn't really like her hair up she look so much more natural down. With a low growl which I hope she didn't hear I carefully took out the pin making sure I didn't hurt her.

Once her hair had fell around her, I placed my face into her hair breathing in her scent. The way she was tucked into my body she seemed completely relaxed into me.

When I looked at the time I realised it was 7:30 and it would be best if we started to get going. When I looked at Bella she had her hand placed on Alice's head playing with her hair, smiling softly at her. Watching Bella interact with Alice is something I never thought I would see some I was interested in do with Alice the way Bella was looking at her was a way a mother should look at her daughter.

If I was truly honest with myself I couldn't ask for anything better having Bella being her mother. There was just something about Bella that didn't want me to leave her side and the way Alice reacted towards her just made it even more obvious to me. I know there were lots of things that were till needed to find more out about each other.

Smiling I kissed the tops of their heads when I kissed Alice's she seemed to move more into mine and Bella embrace. "Bella how about you go and get a bag together for the morning and stuff for work just in case you get called in, while I go and sort out Alice?"

Looking up at me she agreed and got up getting her things together I carefully picked up Alice and made my way to the car I carefully put her sleeping form into the car. Once she was strapped in and made sure the child lock was on. Just as I was bout to go and check on Bella she came out with her medical bag and a small over night bag as she locked the door and went and got her bags for her she blushed and said thank you to me.

The blush was a total involuntary reaction which I could tell she didn't like but it was too damn cute not to give a small kiss on her cheek... it made her blush more.

**BPOV**

Being in Carlisle embrace and watching Alice's sleeping form I found that my hand had made it way into her hair. As I was playing with her soft curls that were on her head I noticed she was starting to move closer to me and Carlisle. To me looking at her I still couldn't understand why anyone would want to leave her she was so beautiful and so much like Carlisle. After a little while Carlisle said that I should get a few things together to stay at his.

Once I had a few things together I locked up the house when I was about to take my bags Carlisle came and got them for me and put them in the boot of his Mercedes. He opened the door for me but before I got in I had this urge to kiss him I don't know but I felt that I should show him how much I appreciate him.

So by instinct I gave him a kiss it lasted a little while we didn't break apart until we heard a little giggle I turned bright red and ducked my head into Carlisle neck he rubbed a hand up and down my back in comfort then he ducked down a bit to see Alice's cute little face with a sparkle in her eyes. "What are you giggling at baby girl?" carrying on giggling she says "uncy Em do with atie Roro." I was guessing Roro stands for Rosalie. I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle face.

"Well then baby girl I think I will be having a talk with uncy Em and Auntie Roro, don't you think?" Alice carried on laughing but I actually think that he was being serious. I gave him a quick peck on his lips once he was looking at me again and I got in.

Smiling and shaking his head he closed my door and made his way to the driver's side once in and checking on Alice through the mirror I looked and noticed she was dropping off to sleep again; as we started to make our way out of town.

Looking around we then turned off onto a woodland road just off the main road. Carlisle had on the way taken my hand as he drove, to be honest if anyone looked into our relationship from the outside would think we were sort of going to fast like me staying over tonight.

But I couldn't care to worry, I was finding as the days and hours go on I found I was so comfortable to complain or even worry Carlisle just made me feel so safe like nothing was going to happen and to trust and I did trust him more than I should really. But I knew when I decided to start something that there would be loads of what if's and can I really trust someone I only met a few weeks ago.

Squeezing my hand bringing me out of my thoughts "Are you ok darling, you look like you are worried about some thing?" smiling at his endearment for me, I don't think he even realised he said it. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how I feel so comfortable and we have only known each other for a few weeks." Smiling I don't even know where my courage has come from of saying my feelings.

Pulling up our entwined hands he placed a kiss on the top on my hand. Only a few minutes later we pulled up to his house it was gorgeous. It had a dark honey clouded wood surrounding the whole building with the sections of cream brick work, it was 3 stories high with huge windows that showed a beautiful view from the rooms with the woods sounding the house.

When we stopped I looked on at the house in awe, not to be rude to Carlisle but he must have other money cause a doctors salaries even as our well paid ones for being the heads of a ward ect, you couldn't afford that type of house.

Carlisle helped me out of the car and he said that he would get the bags in a bit he wanted to settle Alice down for a bit. We made our way to Alice's side when Carlisle reached in for her; she was awake rubbing her eyes with her dummy in her mouth. When he had her in her arms she seemed to squirm a little at first I thought she was trying to get down but it turned out she was reaching for me. Carlisle seemed to be struggling a little bit when Alice started too actually to try and get out of his arms to me.

So I decided to reach for her once I had hold of her Carlisle released her into my waiting arms chuckling. I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle "All I can say you have made quiet the impression for her to want to go to you usually she would throw a hissy fit. But I certainly think Alice wants you to stay with her." Blushing a lot but it did feel good that Alice wanted me around to be honest she was the one approval I wanted if she didn't want me around it would make it very difficult for me to have a relationship with him and the one thing he finds important he didn't want me around.

"Come on lets get inside before it rains of something, this weather can't last that much longer. Oh yeah are you okay with Italian tonight?" he asked with uncertainty. When I was going to answer him Alice snuggled her way into me a little more and she started to play with my hair that was now down around my shoulders'.

Thanks to Carlisle I have a feeling he doesn't like my hair up because when he took it down his chest rumbled a little _which I tell you what got a reaction out of me… no not now Bella…_"Umm yeah of course that's fine it's my favourite." Making our way in there was this beautiful sitting area which also had a big sized play pen which was obviously for Alice.

Making my way through the house it was gorgeous it suited him and Alice to the 'tee'. We soon come to the main area I assumed seeing as it had quiet the sized T.V and the fact there were huge couches and the collecting of books on the shelf it had a very homey feel to it the were a few pictures dotted about.

Bringing me out of my thoughts was a chuckling Carlisle, obviously noticing I go off into my world quiet often. Blushing, I was about to say sorry and asked what he asked.

"Don't look so guilty you don't need to apologise its amusing to see you go off into your own little world. I was just wondering would you like to have a drink of wine or something before I start on the dinner, also I have a feeling Alice is going to pester you would you like me to take her with me..." he was about to say something else when I said to him in quiet the commanding voice which surprised me. "No you don't Dr. Cullen, Alice is staying right here with me I said a promise I would watch one of the films while you cooked the boring dinner, oh yeah red would be lovely please." I said that last bit, while biting down on my bottom lip thinking I have over stepped the mark I was about to say my sorry when

"Don't you dare say you are sorry, I completely forgot about your little bargain, I will go and get the bags so we have the films and I will set it up for the two of you as I get everything prepared?" when he went to the car Alice tugged on my hair demanding my attention.

Looking down I smiled as she was beaming at me I asked "Are you okay Alice, do you want down?" shaking her head and leaned into me like she was telling me a secret

"Daddy smile... Bell, Bell." Humm Bell, Bell I kind of like that nick name, laughing at her bright, intuitive eyes "Well I hope I do make him smile, and I love you as well Alice. I tell you what should we watch the Lion King tonight?" I wanted to change the subject just in case Carlisle was close, not that there was anything to hide but the way Alice said I made him smile make me think there was other reasons

She then squealed saying "yes, yes, yes" she started to bounce a bit making me think I was going to drop her when she said to me "Ally".

"Pardon Alice?" I asked in a confused tone and then Carlisle walked in with a fond smile at me and Alice with a chuckle explaining "Alice would like you to call her Ally. I have never heard that nick name for her usually everyone calls her the pixie princess. She only seems to give some people her own nick name for herself. It seems she had given you the permission to call her Ally." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey don't worry it just shows how much she is fond of you. Anyway I will just set this film up for you what ever one you want on I will get your wine for you and a few blankets and pillows seeing Alice never likes to watch a film with out a blanket while I get started on the food,"

"The lion king we were thinking of watching are you sure you don't want me to help you? I don't want to leave you with all the work…" he soon cut me off.

"Nope you are helping me by staying with Alice and entertaining her she can be the handful when she doesn't have someone's attention all the time anyway gives you time to get to know each other." With that he gave me a small kiss on the lips and a kiss on Alice's head and went off to do the things he said.

He set up the film and the blankets like he said he would and my wine and a bottle for Alice I curled up on the couch and Alice was at the other end but within a few minutes of the film starting she crawled her way up to me with her bottle and snuggled into my side while watching a film.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


	13. Chapter 12 Carlisle And Bella's Talk

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 12: Carlisle And Bella's Talk!**

BPOV

I think it must have been half an hour into the film when Carlisle came in, he stopped and looked over at me and Alice. Alice was now on my chest, laying on her stomach sleeping soundly. Smiling and shaking his head Carlisle came over and kneeled in front of me. He started to move his fingers through Alice's hair.

Smiling and whispering not to wake the beautiful girl in my arms. "You know she has never done this she doesn't even do this with Rose or even Emmett. You have made quiet the impression on her. Here let me go and put her to bed….." he paused thinking then he asked something that really surprised me "Hey would you like to help me any way if she wakes up she will scream the place down she hates waking up after she has fallen in someone's arms? You don't have to it been only a suggestion." He got nervous I looked at his face I could see the feelings he felt for his daughter he is a wonderful father the way he is with her it seeps from every part of his body.

I looked at him in his eyes and gave a small timid smile to him and said a quite "yes". He gave me a wonderful smile back to me and used the edge of the sofa to push himself into a stand. He held out a hand for me to help me stand with Alice in my arms.

I wrapped one arm securely around her little body and gave him my spare hand to help me stay on my feet...

_I am a klutz I sure as hell didn't want to full with her in my arms._

Carlisle kept hold of my hand; he slowly pulled me towards the stairway he opened the baby gate for me and gestured for me to start up the stairs. I slowly made my way up the stairs on the wall were dotted a few picture frames were of Carlisle and his family. There was a wonderful group one of him and Alice with a young couple and a much older couple the elder man looked a spitting of Carlisle to I assumed it was his father and mother.

"That was taken last year it's of my parents and Rosalie and Emmett, Alice was only a few weeks old it was the first time my parents met there granddaughter it was an eventful evening." He voice held something back but I didn't push it he would have told me if he wanted me to know. I gave him one of my smiles and took hold of his hand again. We slowly made our way up the rest of the stairs.

When we reach the top of the stairs we took a small right and it revealed another set of stairs and we made our way up at the top there was a beautiful warmed colour themed with a big arch way featuring the hall way, I followed Carlisle down hall way and he turned into the second door on the left it revealed a beautiful child like nursery, with green and yellow themed with flowers decorating the walls.

On the left of the room was a door way slightly ajar you could make the outline of a bed, I assumed it was Carlisle's room, it would make sense that there was a door before entering Alice's room.

"One of our trusties at the hospital is Dr. Marcus Volturi, I think if my memory severs me correctly is the eldest brother the three, his wife Esme is a great friend of mine is also a interior decorator she did a few modifications to the house for me she decorated Alice's room and also mine for me she has done a wonderful job. I am soon going to have the adjoin door removed so I can move Alice to the spare bigger room over the hall way so she can have it for growing up and have a bigger play room I do fancy having my office back to normal." He said with a cheeky smile and laugh. I gave a small giggle back.

"Come on think its time to get her to bed then we can have our date." Not that I didn't love Alice already but that sounded like a great idea I really wanted to get to know Carlisle allot better away from the hospital and any gossips.

Carlisle took Alice from my arms and took her to the changing table he asks me to pass her baby grow that was resting over the banisters of the cot. He changed Alice into her baby grown in record time and placed her into her cot. He took such care of her; he placed her to the bottom of her cot with her feet touching the back bored and tucked the cover around her little body. She was peaceful; Carlisle reached over to the wall and made sure the baby monitor was one and took my hand led me out of the room quietly he bent down just at the door way and turned a small night light on...

_That is one ass..._

_Not now Bella... _

He closed the door behind us and led our way down the stairs. When we were back in the front room I was about to say something when, he pulled my body to him and met his lips with mine in a hurry. I responded in kind and wrapped my body around his. I could feel his hands slip under my top and they made small trails on my back; the feeling of his skin on mine, the sensations were almost too much. Our breathing was getting heavier. I broke away from our kiss and I felt his lips trailing to my neck and chest, I let my head drop back and give him better access. "You're so beautiful, thank you for looking after Alice, you're wonderful." I felt my blush come to my face while he was whispering into my ear. His kisses were trailing back to my lips again. I turned my head impatient and met his. We standing in our embrace for god know how long, we were heating up when the fire alarm went off.

Carlisle ripped from our embrace cursing profanities while racing into the kitchen. I couldn't help it I started laughing as I chased after him. When I reached the kitchen Carlisle had just opened the oven door and a thick black smoke lifted into the room. I just couldn't help but giggle at him. "For fuck sake, got fucking distracted and this shit happens I knew I should have turned the oven down, fuck sake..." I could hear him keep muttering to himself, I was now struggling to keep my voice down while I was giggling so much. He turned round and frowned at me, I gave him a sweet innocent smile and he soon laughed along with me.

I sneaked around the island that is in the middle of the kitchen till I was standing in front of him; I pulled his head down to me and I kissed his lips lightly, I was still giggling so it was making it slightly hard. "Oh you think it's funny do you!" he exclaimed at me and picked me up by the backs of my thighs and lifted me onto the island side behind me. I was sitting on the island while he placed small kisses on my neck; I was soon losing myself in the sensations when he starts to tickle me on my ribs.

"Carlisle... stoopppppp... Carlisle..." I was losing my breathe from laughing so hard I managed to slip backwards slightly to get away from his wondering hands I got hold of his wrists and pouted at him.

He sighed at me "That isn't playing very fair I can't resist these eyes of yours..." he kissed each side of my temples; I let a small smile grace the side of my lips.

"Really, you can't resist me; I will bare that in mind."

"Hmmm, that's defiantly won't be playing fair."

"When did I ever say I would?" he hands were wondering my body grazing the side of my breasts and rib cage, his eyes were burning into mine. His lips met mine for a small peck he drew back and then re met my lips again. I let my left hand trail up one of arms to his biceps until I reached his shoulder, my other hand reached into his hair and pulled me to him. His hands reached my hips and pulled me to him from where I pushed back from the tickle fest he done.

I wrapped my legs round his waist; his hips bucked into me slightly, there is no word to describe what I was feeling at this moment in time. He was lightly kissing my neck and hugged my body to him and wrapped his arms around my back, I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his mescaline scent.

It had been so long since I felt a man's body against me; and my word what a feeling it is. I could feel one of hands wonder to my lower back and lifted my shirt slightly and placed his palm on my skin, I could feel his body heat seep through into me.

CPOV

Well tonight has been eventful, I can't believe I got side tracked like that... well actually I can see why I did... Christ look at her... she just calls to me.

Well dinner is now burnt Alice is in bed and now we are pinned together holding each other for dear life; I slowly rubbed my hand that was on skin up and down dragging my short nails lightly, I felt her body shudder against mine, I hugged her tighter to me even though I knew she wasn't cold.

I was going to offer take out when a shrill of the phone ringing went out through the house.

I growled into Bella's neck for yet another distraction from this beauty in my arms, I felt a small amount of breath tickle against my neck and small noise that sounded as a sigh, I felt her loosen her legs from around my waist slightly and loosened her arms to rest her palms on my waist. I realised she was loosening her grip but made sure I was still in contact with her body. I reached to my left and pulled the phone off the hook to me ear.

"Yes" I gave a sort answer...

_What can you blame me I had a lot more important things to do like being with Bella... _

"Well that's one way of greeting your father Carlisle!" shit! good old daddy dearest. It teaches me to never not look at the call Id again.

"Hey dad, sorry just been one of those days, what can I do you for?" It isn't like my father to ring me, usually when he does ring it's all down to mums doing, my dad isn't much of a talker and even when he does rings its always about work my father used to be a director of surgery before he retired a few years ago.

"What? Does there need to be an agenda for a father to call his son?" err yes, with my father it tends to come with something attached.

I didn't say anything back I let there be a small pause.

"Fine, your mother wanted to know if you were still going to the black and white ball for the hospital as there is someone she wants you to meet?"

"You can tell mum, yeah I will be as long as the hospital can cope with me not being there. Dad, you know yourself how busy it gets."

"Fine, fine Carlisle I will pass it along to your mother, and how is the little pixie? Is she behaving?" my father came up with the name pixie for Alice; he was a lot closer to Alice than my mother.

My mother was very old fashioned and we contently disagreed about how Alice should be bought up, if my mother felt out of control on any situation so help you, she has a temper unlike any other, and she could also hold a grudge, it's taken her 4 years or more to only say a slight pleasant "hello" to Emmett each time she sees him.

"She is fine thank you dad, she is in bed at the moment and cranky as ever."

I could hear my father chuckling a deep chuckle down the phone, he knew himself what Alice is like when she is cranky and how much I hate it; she is too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

"Yes, yes son I am sure, well goodnight and enjoy the women you have with you, I will pass your well wishes to your mother. Keep up the work at the hospital." I heard the familiar sound of the dial tone on the ear piece; I was stunned. My father is never up front and I think my jaw is to the ground at this moment.

I heard Bella's sweet voice trying to pull me from my mind, I gave her a small laugh and kissed her cheek.

A blush crept to her cheeks "Sorry that was my father, just checking in." I brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "Now would you like take out seeing as I cremated the dinner we were doing to have?" I gave her a cheeky smile. I really didn't want her to ask me what my dad said it would only embarrass the pair of us.

"As long as you let me pay half seeing as I was the one that distracted you?" I really hoped she was kidding; I was the one that didn't turn the oven down.

"Nope you won't be paying a penny towards it. I was the one that didn't turn the oven down and I like you detracting me." And to prove a point I bought her body back against me and kissed her pouting lips and nibbled on her bottom lip.

I felt her hands pull my shirt from my trousers and dragged her nails down my back; I bucked my hips into her, so she could feel what it felt like to me, I heard a breathy moan slip past her lips.

I felt us losing control again and deep down we both knew we weren't ready to go any further... yet.

I lifted her onto my hips and her legs wrapped around me and her arms rested over my shoulders. "This is a great position, I don't think I will be letting go of you for a while." I was serious... her body against mine was something I didn't want to forget.

She looked down at me and giggled she pulled herself up a bit so she sat higher onto me to look down; she pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Well I would say I don't want you to let go of me but there is the unmistakable sound for you little girl crying for her daddy, and my stomached is hungry..." she gave me a mysterious grin but she as right Alice had woken up and crying into the baby monitor. I really wanted to stay with her; I was going to ask her to help me when she interpreted me. "You go and see to the little girl I will call for takeout, Chinese any good?" I gave her a small smile and nodded, I slowly let her go to the floor. She gave me a quick kiss and got the phone to order the substitute dinner.

BPOV

I took hold of the phone and watched Carlisle wonder off out of the room to go and see

Alice. Everything that has gone on tonight has been amazing. The physical contact we have had the whole night, burning embers of a fire that refuses to die.

I have never had such a connection with another human being before and that's scary, to allow someone in and to trust them whole heartedly. But I could see myself trying to trust this beautiful man with everything in me, maybe it's too soon to feel this way but maybe if I allow myself I will trust him.

I sighed and took a deep breath I could still feel Carlisle wrapped around me. I looked at the phone in my hands and started to dial my favourite take away restraunt; "mad grill" used to be mine and my dad's favourite place to eat when I used to live in forks and they are still going, when I ran past the other morning I knew I needed to get a good meal from them. Old memories never die, especially in forks. "Good Evening thank you for calling Mad Grill, Kasey speaking how can I help?" I gave the kind voiced girl our order and she gave me our derivers' time. Before I finished the order on the phone I heard Carlisle's light feet pat through the kitchen floor from behind me. I hung the phone back over on the hook as I felt his arms wrap around me on the perch of the kitchen counter. I felt my body being slid back over the counter before I felt as if I was going to drop from the other side his other arm came around my left side and scooped me up from the small of my back and under my legs, he pulled my body closer to him.

I couldn't stop giggling like a little girl, he gave me a cheeky smile and wink and set me down. I kissed him just under the jaw line. "Hey... is Alice okay?" I was worried about her; she went to sleep so peacefully, it worries me that she woke up so soon.

"Yeah she is absolutely fine, when she gets in one of these cranky moods she can wake a couple of time just so she can get a bit of attention best thing is to do is just show your face to her and rub her forehead she goes right back to sleep after a few minutes. Typical Emmett makes her tired then she won't sleep probably. When it should be the opposite but oh well; oh did you order food?" he tucked his right arm around my waist and pulled me to follow him into the living room.

"I ordered from 'Mad Grill' there food is so good, but if you don't want that we can order from somewhere else..." I started to back track as I didn't check with him first.

"Mad Grill have some wonderful food, I eat there with Rose and Emmett at least once a week for lunch, glad you like there food someone who hated that place would be crazy." He gave me a cheeky wink and smile, when we reached the living room, the movie was still playing in the background. Carlisle pulled me down onto the sofa with him he tucked me under his arm and kissed the top of my head. I could feel his hand run up and down along the top of my shoulder and down my arm; it sent little tingles into the pit of my stomach. I don't know how long we sat together like that in silence before the door bell rang.

"That must be our dinner, head to the kitchen and get some drinks together if you like while I get the food, the red and white wine is in the pantry but if you want a beer they are in the fridge on the right." Carlisle gave me a little kiss on the temple and stood, he gave a little stretch and turned to offering a hand to me, and I gave a small smile to him and took his offered hand. He pulled me gently onto my feet and ran the back of his hand down the side of my cheek softly. I could feel my blush rise to my face; his soft lips gave a small twitch, he wanted that reaction. He turned from me and headed towards the front door which had another knock of impatience hit it; delivery people have no patience these days.

_Boo the delivery person take Carlisle away from me..._

_Shit did that sound childish; wow Bella snap out of it... _

CPOV

I took a small sneak peak back at Bella she had a slight dazed look as she blatantly stared at my ass. Hey I like it if she admires it, work hard to get it. I went over to answer the door before the delivery guy breaks through the glass window and pine washed wood; it's wasn't cheap that door but it does finish the look of the house perfectly. These were Esme words not mine!

When I was walking up the stairs to Alice; every part of me wanted to stay with Bella and enjoy our time together, but I knew my little girl came first and listened to her little wail. But the phone call from my father was bugging me the most! My father is a man of few words and is very rarely up front the way he was.

I handed the dervivery guy the money for the food, and took the small back and red bags from him that was storing the food we ordered.

When I turned around I saw that Bella had got a few plates and a few forks from the kitchen and set them on the front room table. We set out our food on the dinner plates and let the aoma of the food fill the air.

We spoke on occasions though out our dinner but most of the time we enjoyed the peaceful silence adn the comfort that came with it. After we had finished our dinner, we decided to retire onto the decking out at the back of my house.

When I stepped out into the evening weather I realised it was a little cold so I turned to Bella. "Make yourself comfortable I am just going to get the patio fire going, too cold without it." Smiling she leaned up and gave me a small kiss on my cheek leaving a small fire in its wake, she turned ever so slightly and made her way over to the hammock. Once I got the patio fire going with little difficulty, which was surprising as I haven't used the fire in over a year. I went inside the house and collected some blankets for us to use for extra comfort. When I returned to Bella and the fire I could sense she was a little quite.

I stood in front of her and moved the blankets to the end of the hammock and crouched down in front of her a used the back of my hand to stroke the side of her cheek ever so slightly. "Ma belle... you seem quiet?"

"You have no need to worry I am fine." She gave me a small smile her eyes begging me to drop it... I would for now.

I placed one of the blankets on the floor and placed the second one at the base in easy reach. I walked around the hammock to the other side and climbed on behind her and got comfortable without falling from the string bed. Bella saw what I was doing and carefully repositioned herself to lie next to me. After the hammock stopped swinging she lay onto her side and curled up into me, placing her head into my neck enjoying the comfort we felt from each other.

Brushing her hair from her face, I kissed the top of her head and lingered my lips on her soft skin holding her to me, I felt her pull herself closer to me if it was still possible. "You can tell me whenever you are ready; I will stay as long as you want me here." I felt the breeze fall around our bodies and I saw the little goose bumps on her arms rise. I pulled the blanket up around us.

BPOV

When Carlisle went in doors, I just couldn't get rid of the feeling of something is going to ruin whatever we have that's going on. That call I received form Edward as I haven't heard anything, more just makes the feelings worse. The feeling I have for Carlisle aren't little, I do know that, I want more of him and Alice I love that little girl more than anything already. I stared off into the fire knowing I am going to have to tell him everything, but I know once I tell him I know he isn't going to want to be evolved with me anymore.

I knew when I told him I was fine after he asked me what was wrong he didn't believe me, I begged him with my eyes to leave me to tell him in my own time it wasn't easy to talk about. He gave me the time, but I could tell he wanted to know what was bothering me.

After we curled up onto the hammock I felt so close to him all the line of his body, the strength I felt wrapped around me. It's been so long since I have felt this content that's what made it so scary to talk to him, I felt like I wanted to cry when he told me he would wait for as long as I needed for me to talk to him. I don't deserve such a kind man like him.

"When I lived here as a little baby, I loved it, even though I was only like 3, I loved the outdoors the woods, the countless adventures. I was a total daddy's girl; to be honest I think my mum was threatened by how close me and my dad were. I remember my mum and dad arguing a lot. My mum decided she wanted... she wanted to leave she didn't want to be stuck in Forks any longer she hated it. She felt like she didn't have a life here. Then that was it the next thing I know the divorced and mum packed our bags and took me with her. I wanted to stay with my dad and my dad tried but courts tend to favour the mother. I think she just wanted to upset my dad more than anything." I could feel myself starting to cry I took a deep breath and a pause, I needed to pace myself. Carlisle just stayed patient and carried on comforting me and listening to my words.

"When I lived with my mum in Phoenix I met Edward, he was the one on the phone. Anyway when I met him we got on really well and started dating, the same old story. Well from my sixteenth birthday we were boyfriend and girlfriend. For years and years I wanted to be a doctor and so did Edward. This made my mum feel that me and Edward were perfect for each other, even though she didn't want me to be a doctor. Well a year into the relationship Edward stared pushing me to want to have sex with him, but I didn't I knew I wasn't ready for that yet, and that's what I told him. Well on my seventeenth birthday I decided I wanted to visit my dad and I asked if Edward could come with me, my dad agreed wanting to get to know my boyfriend the same old story of daddies little girl." I gave a small giggle remembering how protective my dad was. I felt the sadness wash over me, thinking of my dad always brought the sadness I wasn't here enough for him.

Carlisle must of sensed the change in my mood. "Darling you don't have to tell me anymore, you must be tiered, tell me more tomorrow. I am not going anywhere you have nothing to worry about." I couldn't help but smile but he hadn't heard the half of it, it still kept my fear there.

I was going to protest and carry on telling him but he stopped me. "You can tell me more tomorrow. Anyway you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to. Now come on why don't we go and get ready for bed. If you want to you can either stay with me or you can stay n the spare room?" he gave me a nervous smile leaving the decision up to me. I didn't like the though being away from him. So I told him I would stay with him, and he got up with a smile and put out the burning fire that had been keeping us warm. When I stood up to join him he surprised me by picking me up bridle style and laughing at my surprise squeak. I blushed but giggled with him and locked my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his small kiss on my forehead and I couldn't help but let my little smile form.

A/N – Edited – feel free to review, I answer all reviews :) Remember links on my profile.


	14. Chapter 13 Aftermath

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything Twilight related that all belongs to SM, I am not taking any ownership or claim to the Saga. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with my scatterbrain and strange ways KianaBby!**

**Chapter 13: Aftermath!**

CPOV

I didn't want to push Bella anymore than what she was telling me. I didn't want her to feel obligated to tell. I could hear the tone of her voice change; she was starting to get sad.

I didn't want that and we have had such a good night, we needed to keep it that way, and it wasn't the way with talking about anything heavy. I loved that little squeak she gave when I picked her up, it was adorable. When she said she wanted to stay together during the night I couldn't be happier. We both knew nothing would happen but I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around me, her scent to fill the air and seep into the sheets.

As I made our way inside, I couldn't get over the feeling of contentment that filled the air when Bella was in mine and Alice' home, it almost felt complete in a sense.

I started to talk to Bella trying to take my thoughts away from anything heavy, and about my feelings, this was only our first date I just wanted to keep it all light and go with the flow not matter how much I wanted to have my way with her. The air was palpable with the feeling of lust, but we both knew we had to go slow, there was so much that we don't know about each other, but in time we will break down our barriers.

As we made our way upstairs I told Bella that her bag was in the hall way just outside the bedroom, I told her I didn't know what bedroom she would want to stay in. She teased me a little but said it was fine, while giving me a little kiss on the cheek. She gave a little yawn, and I couldn't help but laugh at how her little nose scrunched up. She blushed when I smiled down at her.

I set her lightly back onto her feet. "Darling I am just going to shut up the rest of the house, and check on Alice. There is a door on the left when you walk into the room and my bathroom is there take as long as you want and get ready for bed. I won't be long." I gave her light kiss to her forehead.

Her beautiful blush graced her apple like cheeks. She whispered quiet "Thank you" I almost didn't hear here, the way she was looking into my eyes made it extremely difficult to walk away from her.

I took a deep breath as I pulled away from her and took those few steps to the closed door that separates me and my sleeping daughter. As I slowly pushed the door open and looked into the room I could see Alice sleeping soundly on her stomach with her little bum placed in the air. That's Alice for you; she is a restless sleeper at times. Never the less I found a small but beautiful smile on her lips as her dreamed peacefully. I did the usual checks of the checking the temperature of the room and the night light as I slowly slipped out of the room to lock the rest of the house up.

As I entered the bedroom I could see Bella had got under the covers of the bed with her laptop on her lap tapping away. I stood in the door way for a few minutes watching her frown a little at the screen as she pushed her glasses back up as the slipped down her little nose. It was quite cute and amusing at the same time.

I will be honest the naughty librarian sexual fantasies passed through my mind.

_What?... I like glasses... and maybe just the fact I am more than attracted to Bella... _

_Bella, Glasses and my office desk..._

_Yup thoughts have to stop there Carlisle, you've got to get into bed with this women without your raging hard on being noticeable!_

I was about to make my presents known when her softly spoken voice entered the room. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me in bed?" I could see the blush make itself known, even in the dimly lit room.

_I truly adore that blush._

I let my smile break across my face as a stalked towards the bed; I could see that my approach had an effect on her. Could see her chest rise and fall more harshly as she took in stronger breaths. I could feel the atmosphere in the room charge as she looked up at me through the top of her frames on her face. I leant down and placed the smallest kiss on the edge of her mouth. Her lips parted in anticipation so did mine, but I knew if I carried this on we would get carried away. So I softly spoke against her cheek "Let me just get changed and I will be right with you." I could feel her lean into me a bit but she nodded and forced her attention back to her laptop.

When I finished my nightly routine I made my way to my bed and climbed in under the covers. I could see Bella was fully engrossed in her laptop with her frown still set in place I sighed and scooted back against my headboard and slipped in behind Bella. I gave myself a little courage and slipped my arms around her tiny waist. Instantly I felt her body relax against my chest, I placed small open mouthed kisses behind her ear and neck. I felt a small shudder ripple through her body; I couldn't help but allow a small smug smile tug at my lips. I could see the same smile twitched on Bella's face to, she knew what I was up to. He turned her head and placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth.

When she had turned back to her screen I could see the frown had deepen on her face.

"Hey beautiful what's wrong?" I heard her little sigh, before she answered me.

"No it's nothing but one of my patients that's terminally ill wants to be able to go home with her husband she is elderly and because of her husband isn't very well and their daughter has young children, if she went home they feel her husband couldn't take care of her full time and their daughter has limited time to help share the care. So the hospital won't allow it because of that reason, but I think that he will be fine to look after her. It's just annoying and frustrating she wants peace and quiet and be with her family and I may not be able to authorise it. She has been in hospital in and out for the past year, she is now terminal and wants to stop treatment and be at peace and that's her right but I might not be able to give her comfort of her home." He is strong and I was speaking to him and his daughter is able to help but enough hours for the hospital to allow his wife home."

I could see this was really bugging her so I read the email over her shoulder and contemplated another view.

"Tell you what why don't I take a proper look over this tomorrow? You said that you have to go in for a few hours anyway and I have to collect a file anyway, I might be able to help?"

"No Carlisle it's fine you can't help me all the time, anyway the hospital trust said that they won't help worth the care, so that means a no."

"Hey like I said all the doctors help each other out, the hospital is different from city ones we are able to look a little more detail at the case to see what help there is for our patients, don't worry, there isn't any harm in trying. " Placing a small kiss on her temple. "Come on let's get some sleep." Turing off Bella's laptop off I scooted back to my side of the bed and made room for Bella to get comfortable.

Once we were both under the covers Bella laid on her side facing me, so I decided to mimic her actions. The moonlight coming through the main windows showed enough for me to see her. Moving my hand out I brushed her from her face, I let my hand linger on her cheek a little longer.

She smiled softly and leant into my hand a little. She spoke softly "Thank you for today, dinner and everything really. I have had a wonderful time." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I think we both intended it to be a sort but once her lips had touched mine I couldn't get enough of her. I moved my fingers into her soft curls and sweep my tongue against her soft plump bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she tried to fight for dominance to explore my mouth but I soon took over. I trailed one hand down her back over her hip I then pulled her body flush against me, once I had her close enough to me I rolled over her so she was underneath me. Bella spread her legs so I could settle between her; I could feel her heat pouring through her soft pyjama bottoms. One of her legs hitched up over my thigh and placed the heel of her foot against my ass cheek and pushes me into her forcefully. Bella's hands had already made their way to my hair and neck holding the top half of me to her. I loved the feeling of her near me and I couldn't get enough of her, her little body fit perfectly against me like she was made for me. I moved my hand down her rib cage. When my fingers tips moved down on the side of her stomach she squirmed against me in an attempted to move my fingers away. Smiling against her lips I realised I has found her ticklish spot. She smiled a little back at me as she squirmed against me, it caused a delicious friction and feeling against my erection. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth and press myself down into her a little harder. A soft and breathily moan escaped her has she bucked her hips against me also seeking the friction to rid all the tension that had built up between us. I hissed at the feeling breaking away from her lips.

Giggling a little Bella pulled back. "Sorry baby" it shocked me a little when she used her little endearment for me but I loved it all the same. Leaning in together are lips met for a soft lingering goodnight kiss. I rolled off to the side and I lifted my arm, seeing me move Bella tucked herself under my arm and snuggled into my side with her head resting on my shoulder. Turning my head in buried my face into Bella's strawberry scented hair, as I ran my fingers through it. I heard her whisper a goodnight as her breathing evened out so I knew she was asleep.

After she had fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't shake this feeling of her never leaving me like I couldn't survive if I didn't have her with me. It didn't really surprise me that Alice took to Bella so well, but what did surprise me was Bella in how she took it all in her stride. After a little while Bella was mumbling incoherently and snuggled a little further to me and moved her leg so it was hitched over me. I moved my other hand down to her thigh as i held her to me; it didn't take me long before I joined her in sleep.

BPOV

As Carlisle carried me up the stairs I thought back to when I was telling him some of my story.

_I just loved to be in his arms I loved that he wanted to take care of me but allow me to have my choice._

When I was telling my story he didn't want to upset me, he didn't care that he wanted to know more he put me first. When we were obviously close to being at his room Carlisle told me why my bag was in the hallway. It was like he was trying to reassure me but wanted me with him.

Once he had placed me back on me feet i could feel my toes wriggle into the soft carpet under them. I was about to speak but her beat me to it. "Darling I am just going to shut up the rest of the house, and check on Alice. There is a door on the left when you walk into the room and my bathroom is there take as long as you want and get ready for bed. I won't be long." The small kiss he placed on my forehead made me tingle all the way down to my girly bits.

_Girly bits?... really Bella?_

I watched him turn and walk down into another room which I assumed was Alice's nursery. I picked up my bag and turned into his room with a small smile playing on my lips. As I walked in the room was so much like him calm and perfect. As I made my way into the room I place my bag on the end of the bed and rummaged for my sleeping wear it was nothing fancy just a t-shirt and some sleep pants. I know it was nothing flattering but I don't think it would have helped the situation much if I was in a sheer baby doll or something.

_Even though you would love Carlisle to have his way with you…_

Shaking my head I made my way to the bathroom. Once I was changed and ready I had finished brushing my teeth I was contemplating putting it next to his for the night but I just left it on the side I just couldn't believe why was I caring about if could place my tooth brush next to his or not.

_I have only just met him..._

_Yes but you are staying in his bed tonight..._

_Yes but it's not like we will jump each other as much as I want to, it's too soon for us to do anything like that. Anyway the only reason I am staying tonight because he doesn't have anyone to look after Alice while he drops me home._

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that I don't have to worry about yet. Heard Carlisle come back up the stairs and into another room I decide I should look at my emails just in case there needed to be some checks made. I received an email say that there is going to be a new nurse starting soon. Being the head of this ward was not an easy job. I rubbed my temples and went back to reading though the rest of the tedious ramblings. After a little while I heard a little sigh escape into the room, I asked if he was going to join me in bed. My traitorous blush gave away my thoughts. As he went and got ready for bed my thoughts fell back to an email I received about a patient and her situation.

I soon felt Carlisle move behind me up to the head board, I was trying to figure out this case that was going on and it was really bothering me. I felt him move behind me more and place his chin on my shoulder, I soon felt a kiss being placed on my neck. Feeling him against me I moved into his chest more, i felt his arms wrap around my chest. I could feel his heat seeping into my skin causing me to shudder i could feel the smile that broke out on his face against my skin.

I sighed a little when I heard him call me beautiful, i leant into him a little more and explained the case to him, I could see him reading the email over my shoulder, his offer to help was sp sweet but I wanted to prove to him that I can do my job without his help. After our conversation and got comfortable in bed I couldn't help but place a kiss on his lips. I think we both intended it to be a sort but I defiantly can't help the reaction my body has to him. After a while I could feel his tongue ask for entrance into my mouth, the feeling of him exploring my mouth, my senses over load. I moved my hands into his hair and neck to hold him to me I didn't want to let go of him. He soon took back the control and pulled me to him and placing me on my back he hovered over me careful not to give all of his weight. I couldn't get over the feeling of him near me. I felt him move his hand over my rib cage down to my side and he hit my ticklish spot. I squirmed a little to get his hand away. He smiled against my lips seeing my reaction. But the friction and feeling I felt from him as he pushed against me, the feeling of heat against heat I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. His matching moan and hiss proved that we were getting out of hand; we both naturally sensed this and calmed ourselves down. We both knew were not ready for that step yet.

Giggling a little I pulled back. "Sorry baby" I think it shocked him a little as I used that term of endearment for him. We soon both leaned into each other again this kiss was soft and lingering, kissing each other goodnight. He rolled off to the side and lifted his arm so I scooted over to him and place my head onto his shoulder. I felt him running his finger through my hair and I soon found myself falling asleep. I whispered a goodnight to him and snuggled a little closer and feel into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around me, I couldn't off been more content as I was now.

A/N – EDITED – feel free to review I answer all of them :) Remember links on my profile.


End file.
